Eyes Wide Open
by Mrs Carly Howlett
Summary: Caroline and Tyler broke up, leaving Klaus to be the one who repairs her broken heart, only Klaus has a fantasy in mind to mend her hurting soul, and he wants Tyler to watch from the sidelines. (Warning, lots of smut in coming chapters, not chapter one)
1. Chapter 1

**Eyes Wide Open **

**Chapter One**

There she sat, sweet little Caroline on the edge of her bed on pink sheets with floral print, the image of the perfect American teenage girl. But when looked at closely, anyone could notice Caroline wasn't herself. She was sobbing, uncontrollably, screaming curse words at her wall that she's never allowed herself to say before. Throwing pillows at her wall and at anything else she wanted. She finally threw one at her dresser, knocking off a picture of Tyler and her, in a photo booth at the mall. It crashed on the floor, glass spreading like snow, the cheap frame also breaking. "You stupid jerk!" she screamed throwing her last pillow at the wall, it landing in the same pile that all the others were stacked into. No, those words weren't strong enough, "You piece of shit!" she yelled with a little more aggression. Sill not good enough. "Fuck you, you cheating son of a bitch!" Yes, that felt good. Immediately after she let those horrid words slip from her lips, she fell back into her pillow-less bed and bunched up the covers to sob hysterically into.

It would be 24 hours exactly since the time she found out Tyler had cheated on her. The night before this night, Tyler's mother, Mrs. Lockwood, came driving into Caroline's driveway in her housecoat and slippers, knocking on her door about twenty times before a dishevelled and sleepy Caroline answered the door. "I'm sorry!" Mrs. Lockwood exclaimed, letting herself into the house. Caroline had no idea what was going on, and sat on the hall bench as Mrs. Lockwood took a seat beside her. Carol Lockwood explained that she had come home early from her meeting and was in her bedroom when she heard Tyler burst through the door. She was about to yell "Hi honey!" when she heard moaning and rustling. She peered down the stairs, Tyler still unaware that she was home, and saw her perfect son making out with the "Wolf Girl" she had often worried would get in the way. "They were like animals on each other!" she described. Carol then scrambled back to her room quietly and tried to act if she was not there, hoping Tyler would come to his senses and stop. Moaning increased and she knew something was happening. She burst into Tyler's room and gasped at what she saw; her son, Tyler Lockwood, sweating heavily on top of Hayley, the Werewolf slut. Tyler leapt from the bed, covering himself as Hayley grasped for more sheets to cover her nude body. "Mom!" Tyler yelled in surprise. Carol sped out of the house and into her car, praying that Hayley would be gone when she returned. When Caroline heard this, she cried out in a loud moan of terror, her perfect life, crumbling. She was glad that Mrs. Lockwood had the courage to tell her this but she would never forgive Tyler, ever.

And now there she was, lying in bed, crying over the boy of her dreams. She couldn't help but feel betrayed in a way, Tyler was supposed to be her best friend and her soul mate. She had been concerned about Hayley since she first met her, but the charade they preformed to convince Klaus assured her it was a joke and that there was nothing to worry about. Caroline's mother was away for official reasons in the next town over, solving non supernatural crimes for once, but she was glad that her mother wasn't here to see her in such a mess. One minute Caroline was crying like a mad woman, and the next, she would not let herself cry, but only get angry, piling her pillows atop her bed again, only to throw them. She felt stupid. So far, Tyler had not come over to apologize, but maybe he was unaware that she knew. It's not like she wanted to see him, but she wanted to in the sense that she would show him that she was not even sad, not even affected by his actions, she was stronger, she was the bigger person. Elena and Stefan were having their own problems, trying to solve the sire bond mystery that she had with Damon, and Bonnie, god knows where she was; probably practicing magic with Professor Shane. She didn't want to bother anyone with her personal problems so she stayed at home, alone, crying and watching love movies, which only seemed to worsen her mood.

All of a sudden, a light bulb went off in her head. She needed to get out. It was being in this stuffy house that was keeping her mood down, she needed to have fun, go out and see people, dance even. She would do anything to get her mind off Tyler. Anything

She exited her house that night, dressed to the nine and full makeup, there was no denying even to herself that she looked good. The only place she could think to go was Mystic Grill, see some familiar faces and maybe eat something that wasn't popcorn and M&M's. She walked through the door and sat at a booth facing the entrance so that she could have a chance to see anyone who entered; anyone of interest. She ordered an alcoholic beverage, a fancy, girly one to further sweep away her memories of last night. She sipped lightly on the curly straw that stuck out of the clear, tall glass that held a strong pink, godly liquid. Caroline saw a man and his wife that she recognised in town walk in and sit at a table together. They couldn't get enough of each other; looking into one another's' eyes and almost exuding the words "I love you" from their bodies. This only made her think of Tyler. "Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea," she thought until... Klaus walked in.

Klaus waltzed into the room, it felt like she was the only one there, entranced in his overall beauty; she had never looked at him this way before. "Snap out of it, Caroline!" she told herself. After all, it was only lust from being ripped away from Tyler. Klaus examined the room from where he stood, Caroline ducking behind a menu in hopes that he would miss her. Klaus' eyes suddenly pinned to hers as she peaked over the menu, and he started to walk closer. Caroline could smell his heavenly aroma as he was inching near. Cologne mixed with a sort of animal musk made Caroline weak in the knees, thank god she was sitting. "Hello, sweetheart," Klaus' voice was as smooth as the drink she was sipping, "I was hoping I'd find you here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Caroline pushed the menu down onto the table and tuned towards Klaus who now sat in the booth with her. Her fascination with him was weird, she wanted to slap him across the face, but at the same time kiss his tender lips that made her shiver when he smiled. "What do you want Klaus?" Caroline said with a stern look on her face. "Just thought I'd come and visit a friend." Klaus's hand reached out and touched hers, he started to feel awkward, he hadn't actually been this intimate with Caroline before, but it seemed natural, yet strange. He quickly retracted his hand at Caroline's eyes still lingered upon her small hand where his had just been. She cleared her throat as she felt tears start to well up in her eyes. "Well, that's nice of you, but I'd rather be along right now," Caroline flicking the straw in her drink. "Caroline," Klaus whispered in her ear, "It's okay." Somehow it seemed like Klaus knew what was going on, like he knew what had happened between Tyler and herself, did he? Tears started to drip down her cheeks as she turned away so Klaus couldn't see her weakness. "I don't know what you're talking about, Klaus."

Klaus put a hand on her shoulder which shook from sobbing. She was so mad at herself for crying right now, she couldn't control it, it was like sickness, and he made her weak. She didn't move his hand though, it helped her, and wasn't that the point of coming here, to the Grill? To help her feel better? She turned back to Klaus, her tears still flowing and rested her head on his shoulder. Klaus felt strange, one minute being utterly rejected by his sweet Caroline, and the next, she was using his shoulder, it was enough for him right now, just to feel her make contact with her. "Sweetheart," he said in his accent, oh god that accent; it made everything sound so romantic, "Why don't we get you home, then we can sort this out." Caroline nodded against his shoulder, still balling.

He scooted out of the booth, offering a hand to Caroline to help her out of the booth, who gladly accepted with a half smile, slipping out beneath her tears. He led her to his car and buckled her inside as she slumped forward sobbing into her knees. Klaus tried to resist feeling bad for Caroline, he wanted to feel aroused, she finally was with him, in his car, but seeing her car ignited emotion in him, sorrow and concern. He got in the driver's seat and grabbed Caroline's hand and clenched it tight before letting go and gripping the steering wheel and driving off towards her house.

When they arrived, Klaus unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out while Caroline continued to sniffle and sob. He went over to her side, but she had already stepped out. She unlocked her door and stepped inside, Klaus right behind her. He suddenly felt a strong rush of emotion, finally; he was here, in her house standing beside her, comforting her. So he picked her up, carrying her in his arms with his strength, like a married couple would do, and carried her up to what he assumed was her room and laid her on the bed gently. Caroling was surprised by this action, she never considered Klaus to be such a caring guy. He sat on the edge of the bed, removing his jacket because of the heat inside her house when he noticed the smashed picture frame on the ground. He bent over and picked dup the photo, turned it around and raised his eyebrows.

"Did you and Tyler have a little fight?" Klaus asked, sounding more sarcastic than he meant to. "No," Caroline winced. "Did he forget your anniversary?" Klaus asked cockily. Caroline just cried a little more, not responding to his comment. Klaus moved to sit beside Caroline as he rubbed her back. "What is it, love?" Klaus asked in a more concerned tone. Caroline turned over, her sadness turning into anger. "It was that slut, Hayley!" "The werewolf?" Klaus asked. "HE cheated on me, the nerve of that hybrid jerk!" "Well why didn't you tell me?" Klaus asked smiling. "Why would I? You like Tyler; he's your little bitch or something." Caroline sneered. "He's not my 'bitch'," Klaus replied, "He was sired, but he wiggled his way out of that." Caroline started to sob again and curled into Klaus' lap which Klaus accepted, wrapping his arms around her. Caroline was nervous, she had never moved this fast from hating someone, to cuddling with them, but she needed Klaus, or did she want him? Or both?

Her cheek brushed against the zipper of his dark jeans, where his cock was resting just under the thin fabric. He instantly hardened from the small amount of contact, but it was Caroline, and that was all it took. "My love," Klaus said, squeezing the words through his clenched teeth, holding back a moan of pleasure, "Maybe we could relax a little." Caroline obliged and stood up, removing her top then and there, then quickly turning away realizing what she had just done. "Klaus! I'm so sorry!" she blushed facing her closet and away from him sitting on the bed. "It's fine, sweetheart," he answered in that seductive accent, almost bringing her to her knees again. He got up from the bed and walked over to her, standing behind her, and rested a hand on her exposed hip, Caroline now being in just a bra and jeans. He breathed heavily on her neck which made goose bumps appear on her taught skin. She shivered which caused her cute ass to wiggle against the crotch of his jeans, making him harder. He bit his lip to try and hold back the sounds he wanted to make; sexual, animalistic sounds. She wanted him so bad, but she couldn't decide whether it was because she loved him, or because she missed Tyler, but it didn't matter. She turned around suddenly and kissed him tenderly on his lips, and pulled back quickly with wide eyes. Klaus pulled her closer, assuring her that he wanted this too. Their lips locked once more and their tongues wrestled for dominance, Klaus' winning of course, but Caroline wasn't giving up yet. In retaliation, she bit his bottom lip, lightly, but it drew blood by accident. "You little tiger!" Klaus growled in the most sensual voice she had ever heard. She thought she almost fainted hearing him call her sweetheart and love, but hearing him call her "tiger" was a whole new kind of bliss.

He slipped her bra straps down her arms, relishing in the smoothness of her arms as he ran his hand down her sides. He then reached one hand around her back and undid her bra, dropping it to the floor. One hand? She thought, wow he was experienced, but a thousand years had to have given him plenty of time to prepare. He held one breast in his hand and palmed it with excitement, his rock hard erection lengthening more than he ever thought possible. He then grasped one nipple with his teeth lightly, making her squirm and swing her head back. Her nipples hardened and pebbled ever so slightly, he did the same to the other breast to finish the job before moving on to her pants. He undid her jeans as they wriggled to the floor, Klaus admiring her bright pink panties, they were so Caroline. He knelt down and bit the thin strip of fabric on the side of her thigh, snapping it like a pro and pulling in off like an animal. She pulled him up into an embracing kiss. She undid his shirt and pulled it over his head, touching his chest and abdomen in the most tender way she knew how. He smelt so good, she wanted to bite him, but she didn't want to make things weird, but thinking about it now, everything about this to her was weird, it was Klaus, but then again, it what _Klaus. _She undid his pants and proceeded to remove his boxers too, unleashing his amazing erection. Quicker than he had expected, Caroline was down on her knees wrapping her tiny mouth around the head of his cock sucking slowly and caressing the tip with her tongue. "Oh god, Caroline!" Klaus shouted, panting and clinging onto the bed frame. She ocnt8inued to lick up and down his shaft as he belted out the most erotic phrases she had ever heard.

It only took a couple more swoops of her tongue along his balls and he came hard in her mouth. She lapped up his seed and swallowed, bright eyes staring up at him as she did so. Now it was his turn, the plan was never to come until she did, but he failed, and he wasn't going to let her get away with it. He pushed her onto the bed, the animal in him shining through. She knelt down between her legs, and without any preparation, licked between her folds, making her body shake sporadically. He spread her lips with his fingers and licked at her clit fast with a stiff tongue. This made Caroline grab a fistful of his blonde curls and push him down hard, adding pressure to where she needed it most. "Klaus! Oh fuck, Klaus!" she yelled, thrashing her head back and forth on the bed. Klaus smiled, hearing her call his name was better than sex itself. "I'm so close!" Caroline wined as Klaus continued to lap up his delicious lover. "Then cum, sweetheart," Klaus whispered. She didn't know whether it was from his actions, or just the way his accent made any dirty word sound, but she came hard and he revelled in her arousal and tasted her sweetness as she shook and fell to the floor. They panted together, lying with one another on the cold wood floor as it cooled their overheated bodies. "You're amazing!" Caroline purred between breaths. "So much better than Tyler!" It was just like Caroline to mention that, he just laughed and tipped his head back onto the edge of the bed. Maybe, Klaus thought, just maybe, Tyler should get to see just how much better he is than him. Revenge was circling in Klaus' mind us he winded down from his high. He looked over at the glass smashed on the floor and was suddenly angry at how sad he made his Caroline earlier, he deserved this, and so did she.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Also, I'm going to do something a little out of the ordinary. When I read FanFiction, I often like to listen to music while doing so. So like pairing a fine wine with gourmet cheeses, I am going to suggest songs that would fit well with the feel of the chapter. Keep in mind, it isn't the lyrics that match, but sometimes they will, but the tone of the music. For this chapter, I suggest: Yellow - Coldplay. Sometimes when I listen to this, I can picture Klaus singing this to Caroline in his accent, singing about her blonde hair, or I could just be crazy, but it's a lovely song.**

Caroline woke in her warm bed surrounded by blankets and pillows she thought had been thrown to the floor in a ravenous fight she had had with her wall last night. She turned onto her side and didn't see Klaus anywhere; she didn't even hear him with her supernatural abilities. She turned over to the right and saw that the glass she had smashed was gone, the picture wasn't put back on the dresser, it was gone. Maybe she dreamed about last night. Maybe she fell asleep in a sad, tired kind of rage and dreamed of Klaus out of desperation. It started to scare her, did her dream mean anything? Did she really love Klaus? All of a sudden she felt a nudge on her shoulder; it was Klaus. He had brought her coffee in bed and she knew this was a not a dream. "Klaus!" Caroline gasped, surprised by his arrival. "You seem surprised that I'm still here, love." He replied. "Honestly," Caroline finished, "I'm surprised you're here at all. Did we?" Klaus laughed and smiled while he looked down upon his blonde beauty, "Shag?" he asked trying to finish her question. Caroline had never heard anyone use that word before, except for in movies, it seemed like such a silly word for "having sex", but the way he said it aroused her on the spot. "Yes, we did." Klaus continued, bringing Caroline back to earth, "Are you saying you don't remember?" "No, of course I do," Caroline said shyly, "I just... didn't believe it was true." Klaus smirked and kissed her softly on the cheek, "Yes, you're a very lucky girl." Caroline raised her eyebrows and gave him a look, which he responded to by laughing and tickling her mid section.

"I know it's a bit sudden, Caroline," Klaus asked, easing around the subject, "But I need to know what we are; together, friends with benefits, or if you even ever want to see me again?" Caroline wondered if she had the guts to say it. She knew it had only been one lustful night, but she felt closer to Klaus then she ever had to anyone before. He was such a bad guy, but when it came to her, he was the sweetest thing she had ever seen; cuddling with her and tickling her, joking around, she wanted them to be a couple, but did he want this too? He had to have had a hundred girlfriends over his lifetime, how many lasted for long? Caroline looked up, deep into his blue eyes and she saw nothing but beauty, not hatred and ferocity, but love and passion, she knew last night, at the Grill when they met, it was not just a coincidence, it was fait. "Yes!" Caroline blurted out, wrapping her arms around him, coming out of what seemed like ages of pondering his question. "What do you mean, love?" he asked. "Oh!" Caroline giggled, "Yes, I mean, I'd like to be a couple... unless. You don't want to of course," she said, taking back how desperate she must have sounded. Klaus smiled and grabbed her arms as he forced them down onto the bed, Caroline's eyes in shock as he pressed her hard with all his force. He hovered above her and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I've lived a thousand years," Klaus mumbled, panting from the overwhelming kiss, "And I've never wanted anything more than I want you." And with that, Klaus and Caroline locked lips once more, feeding on each other with their lips. He placed soft kissed down her neck, his bulge growing in his pants, which pressed against Caroline's stomach. "Oh my!" Caroline whispered, breaking the kiss and reaching her hand between them. Klaus immediately grabbed her wrist and brought it back up to her cheek, cupping it lightly while his held her hand firm, "Not now, sweetheart," he whispered. Caroline pouted a little and scurried away under him while he was distracted looking into her eyes. She ran down the hallway and tried to rush down the stairs, but Klaus got in her way and picked her up in one swift movement, carrying her back to her room. "Get dressed, now, okay?" he ordered, "We're going out." Caroline obliged, she would do anything Klaus said. The combination of his voice, his scent and his amazingly good looks, was a recipe for pure pleasure, which controlled her with the utmost power.

Caroline came out of her room wearing a cute purple lace tank top, with a light gray cardigan framing her figure just right, with tight blue jeans grabbing onto her curves all the way down her legs. She was wearing black high heel boots which made her legs look two miles long. Klaus whistled and she blushed, heading down the stairs to the front door. She leaned over to grab her wallet from the front table when Klaus once again grabbed her wrist. "Today's all about you, love," Klaus whispered seductively in her ear, "It's on me." She kissed him on the cheek and traced her tongue in a line down his neck, just to tease him, and to say thank you. He shivered as he, once again, felt a tightening in his pants; she was such a little tease, a little tiger. No. Now she was _his _little tiger.

They stepped out of the house and got into Klaus's car once again, heading to the Mystic Grill. "Klaus," Caroline asked, pulling into the parking lot, "Why are we here?" Klaus turned the key and the car went off, he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned over to look at Caroline, "We didn't exactly get to finish dinner last night." He got out and let Caroline out too. As they walked to the entrance, Caroline felt her hand reaching for Klaus' almost like second nature, she grabbed it and he looked at her, this was almost as good as last night, he thought. He accepted her hand and held it gently, both of them smiling at each other, like high-schoolers. When they walked in, Caroline pointed out the table they sat in last night and went over to sit, but was quickly whisked away by Klaus, who had a better idea. Klaus wanted them to sit by a more crowded seating arrangement, two booths almost looking directly at each other, Caroline thought it was strange, but she wasn't about to argue with Klaus. He let Caroline get in the booth first like a total gentlemen and then speeding into seat to once again, to be close to Caroline. "Hmm ..." Caroline hummed, tapping her finger on the table while she looked at the choices on the menu, Klaus staring at her finger, remembering just how skilled those little hands were, but this wasn't about him right now. It wasn't even about Caroline, it was about someone else who was about to join them. Just then, a man came in, and he sat in the booth across from Klaus and Caroline,_ she_ was still caught up in the menu. The man looked over at Klaus and nodded his head, Klaus returning the action.

The man ordered two drinks from Matt, who greeted Klaus and Caroline with a funny look, acknowledging that it was strange, seeing them enjoying each other's company, but he _had_ seen just how close they were getting at the Miss Mystic Falls event weeks before. "Caroline, love, have you decided?" Klaus asked, touching her thigh gently with his hand. "I think I'll get the soup," she replied, obviously hungry from barely eating last night. Instead of concentrating on Klaus like she had been on the way over here, she was now desperately fixated on eating, which only made Klaus' plan come together better. The man in the other booth was talking on his cell phone when Klaus looked back up, then hung up and put the phone in his pocket. He turned his head to look at Klaus and nodded again. Their guest was here, pulling into the parking lot, Klaus could sense him, recognising his scent, and he was pretty sure Caroline would have been able to as well, if she wasn't so wrapped up in the different kinds of soup on the menu. The bell rang on the door to the Grill's front entrance. Klaus turned his head ever so slightly to see his "special" guest walking in, heading towards the booth where the man, was frantically waving to grab his attention. The guest sunk into the booth, shaking the other man's hand. He seemed happy, and relaxed, that is, until Caroline lowered her menu and he recognized her face; just how Klaus had planned. "Caroline?" the guest gasped.

"Tyler!" she snapped.

**I have gotten feedback from people saying that Klaus and Caroling are going a little too fast, and you'll discover why in later chapters, and if you didn't understand, Tyler cam in, because Klaus had one of his hybrids invite him to relish in Caroline's new love. And someone told me they were confused why Bonnie and Elena didn't care. Elena is now in love with Damon, so she knows how it feels to love a bad guy, and Caroline hasn't told them yet, right now, she is just wrapped up in this high being in a relationship with Klaus, but don't worry, she starts to worry more. It's hard to please everyone, so please understand, as I only started writing FanFiction a week ago. And remember, this is just my imagination, it may seem farfetched, but it is what I want to happen lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Song recommended: Coldplay - Every Teardrop is a Waterfall**

**So this is sort of short, but I had to explain how Rebekkah was going to get involved and how Caroling comes to her senses (oh no!) and breaks it off with Klaus, but don't worry, not all hope is lost, Smut coming in chapter 6 for suuuuure! Thanks for being so supportive, I appreciate the feedback, it only makes this story stronger 3**

Tyler couldn't help but stare at her, her gorgeous locks placed so strategically on her shoulders, curled slightly. But it didn't matter how good she looked, she was with... him! "What are you doing here?" Tyler asked, his voice heavy, still in shock. Klaus butted in before Caroline had a chance to say anything. "I think what you mean, Tyler, is: what is she doing here _with me_?" Tyler shot Klaus a look, and then turned back to Caroline. "I'm here for lunch," she said innocently. "Don't play dumb with me, Care." Caroline slid out of the booth, not as dramatic as getting out of a chair, but it would work. "You don't get to call me that anymore!" Tyler, taken aback, stood up to consol her, but was interrupted by her hand pushing him backwards, her vampire strength was incredible. Klaus folded his arms to watch his little charade unfold, if they hadn't had closure before, they would now.

"Care... oline, please, what is wrong with you?" Tyler shouted, disrupting the entire Mystic Grill. "What's wrong with me?" Caroline gasped, almost laughing at such a statement, "You didn't having the decency to tell me you cheated on me! And with the little werewolf slut! You don't deserve me!" "And he does?" Tyler shouted back, pointing to Klaus who just smiled crookedly. Caroline's jaw dropped, he hadn't even referred to the cheating, not even acknowledging it! Caroline started to wonder though, if Tyler didn't deserve her, him being such a good guy, was she sure that Klaus did? She felt like the whole room was spinning. "You," she said roughly pacing one step at a time up to Tyler, "Are a filthy Mutt. Your mother was the one who had to come and tell me! Your goddamn mother, Tyler!" Tyler was frightened a little; he had never seen Caroline act such aggressively. "Caroline, I'm sorry. It was a moment of weakness, and I needed a couple days to figure this out, you weren't returning my calls, I thought maybe you were sick. But I promise, I was drunk, and I'm sorry, it was one time, and I am yours, now." Caroline snarled and looked him in the eyes, their noses almost touching, then she spoke with a calm and steady, yet stern voice, "Klaus has always been mine." And with that, she stormed out the door of the grill, leaving Klaus sitting there, smug and smiling. "Well, gentlemen, this has been fun," he piped, chuckling under his breath. "Fuck you, Klaus!" Tyler shouted. Klaus turned to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket. He then turned to Tyler as he started to walk away from the table, "Caroline's doing that for me." Tyler tried to lunge towards Klaus to rip him apart, but the hybrid blocked him and Klaus exited.

When he got to the car, his darling Caroline was sitting in the front seat, balling, just like the night before. "Sweetheart-" he started to say, but was interrupted by Caroline's loud and angry voice, "Just take me home!" Klaus didn't want to anger his love any further and he could see that this plan backfired, it didn't make her come closer to him, it made her stray away, when she got to the door, Klaus tried to go inside, but was quickly denied access."Klaus," Caroline said sniffling from crying all the way home, "I missed Tyler, and I didn't understand what I was doing. I mean, it's been a day, and I'm not ready for this, I can't, not yet." And with that she placed a gentle kiss on his lips before closing the door, Klaus standing on the front step outside, as if he was frozen. "What the hell just happened?" he said to himself. He walked back to his car and drove to his house; he had to think this over. There was absolutely no way that he was letting her go this fast; they almost had it, almost had one another. He didn't care if it was lust, it would soon turn to love, _if _he had his way.

He entered his house feeling numb, something he'd never experienced before, she was just a girl, but she was... Caroline. "And he's back, everyone!" his sister Rebekkah clapped as she sat in a high back chair in the dark, alone. "Shut up, Bekkah, I have no time for you," Klaus scorned. "Did the pour Nicklaus get rejected by his dear Caroline?" she asked with sarcasm obvious in her voice. He turned around and grabbed a flower pot off the end table and threw it at Rebekkah's head, which she dodged like lightening. "Klaus," she said, now more concerned, "What happened?" Klaus sunk into one of the leather chairs, his eyes closing and his suit wrinkling. "I had her! She was mine! And then, I thought I'd let Tyler get to see just what he was missing, rub it in his face for making her so sad and then she said no, she couldn't be with me anymore." "Wow!" Bekkah answered, sitting in a chair beside his, "This is a whole new Klaus, so revealing, so emotional and trusting, she really did a number on you, huh?" Klaus rolled his eyes, but he knew this was true; he was a whole different person around Caroline. "Matt called me and filled me in on what happened at the Grill. You're such an idiot!" Rebekkah laughed. "It wasn't my brightest idea, but I had to do something, I wanted revenge." Klaus replied. "Well," Bekkah said putting a hand on his shoulder, "As a female, I know what we girls want, and our ex boyfriend of only 2 days fraternising with our new love is at the bottom of our wish list. You had no business bringing Tyler into this, I can understand why she's mad at you, I mean, it was moving a little fast too, maybe you need to take it slow." "I'm a bloody vampire," Klaus answered back, "We don't do slow." "I can go over and talk to her if you'd like?" Rebekkah offered, not wanting to see her brother suffer anymore, she had been around humans too long and developed something new... emotions. "I'm not one to beg," Klaus said, trying to seem high and mighty, "But that would be nice." Rebekkah sat on the arm of the chair rubbing Klaus' shoulder, he seemed so sad, and she missed the old Klaus, the "take shit from nobody" Klaus. She rested her head on his and spoke softly, words her mother used to tell them when times got hard "You only have forever." And what appeared next would shock everyone who ever saw, but thankfully it was only his sister. He shed a tear. A single tear! It fell down his cheek before he got up and walked into his room and shut his door. Rebekkah sat there amazed. There had to be something she could do to solve this.

She decided to give Caroline the night to figure out her feelings, and so Bekkah could reason with a calmer person than Matt had described in the Grill. Klaus gripped at his pillow beside him, he hated this new person, so emotional, he felt powerless, but the high he got from being next to Caroline was much better than the one he got from ripping heads off. She meant so much more him than she did to Tyler, he knew it, he just had to show her that, and pray that Rebekkah can talk some sense into his sweetheart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Caroline awoke with a knock at her door. She stumbled down the stairs while she was still in her pajamas, her hair a mess and her makeup smudged from crying all night. She expected this to be Tyler, or Klaus begging for forgiveness and she was in no mood to talk to either of them. But it was Elena! "Caroline!" Elena gasped, "You look..." "Awful?"Caroline finished. "Well, I wouldn't be that harsh," Elena continued, "Do you need to talk about something?" Caroline nodded and started to tear up again as she lead Elena to her room, tightly grasping her hand for comfort. She explained to Elena how Tyler had cheated on her and the incident the night she went to the Mystic Grill and saw Klaus, and then went home with him. "Yeah, Matt told me about what happened yesterday at lunch, he was the one who told me to come talk to you; you don't seem yourself." "That's the problem!" Caroline burst out, "I am myself! But I'm not allowing myself to feel these feelings for Klaus because... I... I just can't!" Elena took Caroline's hand and held it softly in hers. "Klaus is a bad guy, Caroline, there's not doubt about it, but we live in a world of vampires and werewolves and witches for god's sake! All of us are bad in a way, you just have to decide how much bad you can take, and if you have feelings for Klaus, go for it! It's not like you have anything to lose, you only have _forever_ to figure it out." Caroline wrapped her arms tightly around Elena, almost crushing her with her immense vampire strength, this was the best advice she had ever been given. "I still think you need to talk to Tyler, though," Elena broke he hug, "Even if you two are going to call it quits, you need to talk it through and get closure, it's the right thing to do for the both of you."

Caroline sniffled, she couldn't handle the thought of having to face Tyler again, she was so angry at him. He had cheated, and kept it from her, how could he do that? But she knew Elena was right, she needed to talk to him and let him know exactly how she felt, but just them this time, no Klaus. "Now let's watch a movie, like the old days!" Elena said excitedly, trying to lighten the mood, "Get dressed." Caroline got dressed in her sweatpants and hoodie, she didn't have to impress anyone today, so she tied her hair back in a pony and removed her makeup; it felt good to be natural for once. She walked down the stairs to find Elena, sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Caroline sunk into the couch and they started to watch a romantic comedy, something to cheer her up. The movie started as the 20th Century Fox ad played, then there was another knock on her door, Elena paused the movie as Caroline walked to answer the door. "Good morning ladies," a thick British accent spoke as she entered the room, "I've come to talk to Caroline." It was Rebekkah, looking gorgeous as always, and beside Caroline in her jogging clothes, she looked stunning. Elena stood up and walked over to Rebekkah, "What do you want?" Elena snarled putting an arm over Caroline. "Well, as you know," Bekkah continued, walking over to sit on the couch beside the popcorn bowl, "Klaus is a little distraught over this mess between him and yourself," pointing at Caroline. "The all mighty, Klaus, is distraught?" Caroline said, sort of sarcastically. "Quite," Rebekkah butted in, "He actually shed a tear last night. He'd kill me if he knew I told you that." Caroline's eyes widened and her face turned red, she couldn't believe she had made Klaus cry, and she felt guilty.

Caroline walked over to the couch to sit beside Rebekkah, leaving Elena standing in the hallway. "Well, what does he want?" Caroline asked, grabbing a bit of popcorn and putting it in her mouth. Rebekkah straightened herself on the couch and adjusted her shirt, "Well, he didn't exactly say much of anything, but I could see how sad he was, he wants you back, that I know for sure." Why was Rebekkah being nice to her all of a sudden, and to Klaus? "Well, can't he come over here and talk to me himself?" Caroline said, sinking farther into the couch. Elena was at the fridge grabbing a water bottle, "It's just like Klaus," Elena joked. Rebekkah got up with lightening speed and ran to Elena, getting right up in her face, "You have no idea who Klaus is. He is... or was a human being just like you." Elena was startled and moved around Bekkah to return to the couch. Rebekkah turned around and paced around the room, "I offered to come here to speak on his behalf since he's not such a "Ladies man," Rebekkah continued the conversation, "Klaus is sensitive under that dark shell, but we haven't seen it since he was little, not even our mother was able to break him, but somehow you've managed to weasel your way into his heart, " she said to Caroline, "That has to be _something_ special." Caroline looked at Elena, waiting for her approval. "Caroline," Elena grabbed her hand again, "Go for it." Caroline finally smiled, bigger than she had in days. Rebekkah smiled too, leaning over from behind the couch between Elena and Caroline, "What are you waiting for?" This was almost like the love story Caroline had wanted to live, except, there were way too many vampires in it. Caroline got up and sped upstairs to change, while Elena and Rebekkah sat on the couch and started the movie. It seemed like everyone was getting along, until Caroline peered out her window in her room, she saw a car pull into her driveway, "Klaus!" she thought, not even thinking straight, she was high on the feeling of love, it was very corny. Caroline raced downstairs and opened the door, but it wasn't Klaus, it was... Tyler. "Caroline," Tyler whimpered, obviously wanting to talk with her. Elena and Rebekkah were still sitting on the couch, distracted by the movie. Caroline slipped out onto the front step. "Can we talk?" Tyler asked, trying to be calm this time. "Not here," she replied. Caroline asked Tyler if he would meet her at the park near Wickery Bridge, and Tyler agreed. She didn't want to go to Mystic Grill again; she hated that place at the moment.

They both got out of their cars and sat on the picnic bench under a shady tree, Caroline on one side, and Tyler on the other, eye to eye. "I'm sorry." Tyler said, reaching his hands out for hers, "What I did was wrong, beyond stupid, but you didn't have to run to Klaus." Caroline rejected his hands and sighed, "You don't understand Tyler, Klaus was there for me when you weren't. I didn't run to him, he came to me.""You could have told him to go away," Tyler grunted. "Stop acting like this is my fault!" Caroline snapped back, "I did nothing wrong!" Tyler turned away, and then looked back at her, "I can't do this Caroline, you have to choose, me or Klaus?" She was fixated on the way he said "me or Klaus" where he should have said "Klaus or I." Klaus would have said it that way, followed by an endearing term like "love" or "sweetheart." The fact of the matter was, that even when she was with Tyler, all she could think about was Klaus, this was the new her, she wasn't perfect, but she figured if she was going to spend eternity on this earth, she mind as well spend it with someone who she loved. "Klaus has lived a thousand years, Tyler," Caroline said softly, looking down at her shoes, avoiding eye contact with the frustrated hybrid, "He's made mistakes, but so have eye." Tyler laughed. "But you know something?" she continued, "He's changed, which is more than I can say for you." Caroline got up from the bench, she didn't want to talk anymore, she was done. "Caroline! Wait!" Tyler shouted as she got in her car. Caroline shed a tear, she was going to miss him, but it was for the best, "Goodbye, Tyler," she said softly as she closed the door and drove off, leaving Tyler standing under the tree, panting like a dog. He had just lost the best he'd ever have, but he only had forever to get her back.

**So I know this chapter, as others have been, didn't have any smut, the next one will, I promise, I was just getting feedback from people who thought they were moving too fast, which made me want to try and move them apart, before going back together. For this chapter I recommend the dong: Paradise - Coldplay**


	6. Chapter 6 (Smut)

**Song I recommend for this Chapter: Chris Isaak - Wicked Game**

**Chapter 6**

Caroline was very anxious to get back to Klaus, after breaking up with Tyler, she felt free as a bird, and she wanted to run right into Klaus' arms, but she had to get through his front door first. She walked up to the heavy front door and knocked with the iron ring that made a loud noise. Klaus answered the door, looking dishevelled; hair un-coifed, pajamas still on, yet he was as sexy as hell. "Caroline," he stuttered, surprised that she was back. Caroline couldn't help it, her new found energy from cutting the strings from Tyler made her heart race, she loved Klaus, she wanted to be with him, and nobody was going o stand in her way. She ran at Klaus pushing him into the wall and kissing him passionately on the lips. When she unlocked her lips, he was staring at her like she had three heads, this was quite unexpected. "Caroline, what are you doing?" Klaus asked foolishly. "What do you think I'm doing?" Caroline replied with a big grin on her face. She removed his shirt over his head as Klaus fought to stay clothed, but Caroline was having none of that, she got down on her knees and grabbed his cock so fast out of his boxers that he didn't realize what was going on until he felt her soft lips kiss the head of his erection. "Caroline!" Klaus shouted, startling his little sweetheart, who immediately stood up and walked over to the couch, slumped down into it and pouted. Klaus walked over, adjusting his boxers so that his dick went back inside, where it belonged, for now. "Sweetheart," Klaus said, boy was it nice to hear him call her that again, "I'm sorry for startling you, but I didn't know you'd be coming over here and groping me so suddenly, I don't want to screw things up again." "It wasn't you Klaus, well, some of it was, but I am to blame too. You just need to know that I want you, and I neeeeeed you!" Caroline gasped, reaching for the elastic of his boxers again, as Klaus shifted backwards. "You need me?" Klaus asked cheekily. "I need you so bad, Klaus!" Caroline shouted. Klaus' erection grew, but he didn't want them to get on like this, he wanted to ,make it special, and somewhat memorable. Klaus picked her chin up with one finger, making her look him in the eye. "Did my sister by chance, talk to you?" Klaus asked, wondering why all of a sudden she was running back to him. "She did," Caroline answered, sitting up on the couch, "She gave me some really good advice and helped me realize what I truly want, and then I broke up with Tyler. I love you Klaus!" Caroline took one last swipe at his boxers, but Klaus was too swift, with his vampire speed, he picked her up and lay down on the couch, then putting her on top. Caroline could feel his boner underneath her, and she wanted to touch it, stoke it and taste it, but he wouldn't let her. "I love you too, Caroline," Klaus said, making Caroline tear up a little, "But I want to make this very special for you, our first time actually having sex together, not just fooling around, but sex." Caroline pouted again, and then settled, she liked the idea of a special night. "Why don't we go shopping?" Klaus continued, catching Caroline off guard. "Shopping?" she asked, wondering how that was going to help the situation. "I want to buy you some things..." Klaus said mysteriously. Caroline nodded and headed into Klaus' bedroom to help him get dressed for their outing, all the while wondering just what he had in mind.

When they arrived at their destination, Klaus unbuckled his seatbelt and let his beautiful new girlfriend out of the car. All he could concentrate on was how perfect she looked, while all Caroline could concentrate on was the "XXX" sign that hung above the door to this "store" they were heading into, she took a hard gulp and walked in. When the door shut behind them, Klaus led her in. She was blinded by colours; pink, purple, blue, and even skin tones. He actually took her to a sex shop! Her mouth hung open, which made Klaus quite happy, he couldn't have hoped for a better reaction. "Wha, wha-" Caroline tried to get out her question but was too shocked to finish. "I want you to pick out some things so we can have fun tomorrow night, it will make it more special, and more interesting." He winked. She had never owned anything like this before, and he knew that, but trying something new couldn't hurt, but where would she start? Klaus pulled her over to a section for dildos, so many shapes and sizes and colours and textures, how would she decide? "Just pick one," Klaus urged, he was so turned on, watching her look around, almost drooling, "What do you like?" But that was the problem, she didn't know what she liked in terms of toys, she had never had one before, but then she got an idea. She grabbed a handful of the rubber, skin coloured ones and grabbed Klaus' wrist, pulling him into the changing room very fast. This changing room was used to try on lingerie that the store also sold, but Caroline was going to use it a bit differently. "What are you doing?" Klaus asked, startled by her actions. "I want to make an informed decision," she said removing his jacket. Klaus tried to speak but Caroline kept cutting him off telling him to "shhh" and "be quiet." She then proceeded to reach into his pants and pull out his rock solid erection, he was sort of embarrassed to be hard right now, but he couldn't help it when he was around her. She bent down and licked the tip slightly, making him jump a little and let out a soft moan. "Caroline," he whispered, "What the hell are you doing?" She picked up one of the dildos and measured it against his. The first one she tried was too small, she was actually surprised, she never realised just how big he was. Klaus clued into what she was doing and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I appreciate this, love, but I'm not sure that's appropriate to be doing in here." Caroline then proceeded to take his whole length in her mouth, the tip hitting the back of her throat. Klaus gasped and bit his lip, trying not to cause a scene. "Fine, fine!" Klaus gave in. She took another one which seemed to be just his size and smiled at him, tucking his erection back in his pants, like she had done earlier. Klaus was happy it was over, he loved her and loved fooling around with her, but in public, it was too much. They exited the change room, Klaus still dizzy from the pleasure he experienced inside. Klaus lead her over to another section and pointed out some vibrators. He picked one out that he thought would be good for a beginner like Caroline. He also bought some handcuffs which seemed to make Caroline purr, he was definitely buying these. Klaus paid for the items while Caroline stood off to the side, embarrassed by the purchased, which just made Klaus laugh. They headed back to the car to and got in, both happy with the purchases they had made. He pulled up at Caroline's house, minus Elena and Rebekkah's cars that had been there before. Klaus lead her to the door and kissed her lightly, "Good night, love." He said with the sexiest voice. It made her melt the way he said her name, the only response she could come up with was a jumble of gibberish words and a wink. Klaus giggled and walked back to his car, heading to his house for the night.

When Klaus entered his bedroom, he unloaded the purchases onto his bed, and noticed that one was missing, he knew he put it in the bag, but maybe it slipped into Caroline's, any excuse to see her again tonight was good enough. He got back in the car and drove to her house. The door was unlocked which was interesting, but maybe she just forgot. He entered and then heard a loud cry "Klaaaauuuuusssss!" "Caroline!" he thought and ran up the stairs. He looked through the large crack left open by her door. There she was, not in trouble, but in pleasure. She was lying on her bed, completely naked, using the dildo on herself. He was angry that she didn't wait, but he thoroughly enjoyed the view. "Klaus! Oh god, please, Klaus!" she moaned over and over, while Klaus stood with his jaw dropped, drooling over what he saw. Even when he wasn't there, she would go to great lengths to feel him physically, that thought drove him wild. He thought that maybe she would have heard him come up the stairs with her incredible hearing, but she was too wrapped up in the sweet sensation of "him" going in and out of her dripping pussy. "Couldn't wait?" he asked, pushing the door open slightly. Caroline jumped and screamed, pulling the covers over her, blushing like a tomato. "I...I.." Caroline stammered, "I'm sorry." "It's ok, sweetheart," Klaus answered, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I want tomorrow to be special, and I want you to feel me inside you for the first time, but I guess you _do_ have needs, so at least let me help." And with that, he grabbed the dildo and removed the cover as her hands were still trying their best to cover her naked body. He pushed her hands out of the way, smiling at her devilishly and spread her legs wide to allow more movement. He then plunged the wet dildo into her core sending waves of pleasure through her whole body. He moved faster and faster, feeling his own arousal heighten as his pants tightened. "Oh, god, Klaus! You feel so good! I'm gonna cum!" Caroline shouted as she was almost over the edge. "Then cum." Klaus ordered, and she did. She was so exhausted, today was such a long day, and feeling Klaus "almost" inside her was ecstasy, but ecstasy was tiring, and she began to fall asleep. He placed the dildo on her dresser and kissed her on the cheek, tucking her in with her many blankets. He left and went back home, but it was definitely worth the visit. And tomorrow would be even better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Song I recommended for this chapter: In Your Eyes - Peter Gabriel**

Caroline awoke, and rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. She peered around the room, she barely remembered what happened last night, after being so exhausted, but now she felt like she had all this energy. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she thought maybe her mom was home, but she wasn't supposed to be back for at least another month. Caroline quickly grabbed the dildo that still sat on her dresser and shoved it under her pillow to hide it. But it wasn't her mother, it was Klaus. "Good morning, love," Klaus purred with his sexy accent. Caroline quickly removed the toy from under her pillow and placed it back on her dresser, realizing it wasn't her mom. Klaus laughed when he saw the toy appear and he jumped on the bed and lay beside her. Caroline had never seen Klaus so happy and his sense of whimsy had thrown her off a little, but it made her happy too. What was it about his voice and his appearance that made her so horny? _That_, she didn't know. Caroline rolled on top of him, Klaus being startled by this, opened his eyes from resting earlier. She kissed him with immense passion and he grabbed her hips and flipped them so he was on top, she was not the alpha is this relationship, and she needed to know it. She could feel his erection, through his jeans, grinding into her as they kissed passionately. She wondered why he was always so hard all the time, but it just made her excited. Caroline reached her small hands between them and stroked him through his jeans. Klaus quickly rejected the action, pulling away a little and then biting Caroline hard on her neck, leaving a mark, which would quickly heal. She looked up at him with her eyes wide open and her jaw dropped. Did he just bite her? Klaus laughed and kissed her again, this was the happiest she had ever been, Tyler was wonderful, but Klaus was just pure love. He exuded sensuality and when he spoke, it was like something inside her exploded.

Klaus got off the bed and walked over to his leather jacket that was hanging on her bedpost. He reached in the pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper, he opened up the folded note and handed it to Caroline. It was a gift certificate to the spa in town, Mystic Manners Day Spa. "Klaus!" Caroline gasped, "For me? Really?" "Well I'm not getting a pedicure," Klaus laughed. Caroline gave him and look and went back to smiling, "Thank you, Klaus. I love you!" "I love you too, sweetheart," he said wrapping his arms around her. It was a funny feeling for him, with anybody else he would never hug them or get them nice gifts, but Caroline brought out a whole new side of him; one he liked. "So," Klaus continued, "Get ready and I'll take you to the spa so that you can get all _girly_ while I prepare for a special night." He winked and lifted her out of bed, kissing her on the cheek and then flinging her towards the closet. She landed and looked back at him, giving him the evil eye which he responded to by smacking her ass. Caroline giggled and hurried to get ready while Klaus started the car outside. When she returned to the driveway Klaus was inside the car honking at her to get in, he had a lot to prepare. Klaus drove her to the spa and dropped her off to get primped and pampered, she deserved it.

He went back home to make his room up for tonight. He placed the toys on his bed to decide what should go where, Klaus' dark side finally showing through. All of a sudden he heard something, the door opened and a body rushed in. He felt a presence at the door way and turned around slowly, only to see Caroline's ex, Tyler, standing in the door frame, glaring at him. "Tyler!" Klaus answered, "Do you just invite yourself into anyone's house?" Tyler grunted, not even responding to Klaus' question. Klaus continued to unload the sex toys from the shopping bag, smiling a little when he felt Tyler scowl behind him. Tyler walked to the other side of the bed and picked up the handcuffs. "What is this?" Tyler shouted. "Well," Klaus replied sarcastically, "Those are called handcuffs." Tyler snarled, but Klaus ignored it, continuing to place the items on the bed. "Klaus, stop being so fucking ignorant for once. Are these for Caroline?" Tyler asked with a stern, angry voice. Klaus looked up and fiddled with a vibrator in his hand, "Well, they're mostly for her, but I have to say, I quite enjoy them myself." Tyler lunged at him, trying to slam him into the wall. "What do you think you're doing with her?" Tyler pestered, fixing his wrinkled shirt from being knocked to the floor by Klaus' strong and forceful arm. "She's delicate," Tyler continued. "Caroline is free to make her own choices, and you're just bitter that she chose me, but to be honest, I don't think it was much of a competition," Klaus smiled as Tyler's expression seemed to get angrier, "And as for being delicate? Well, you don't know her very well." Tyler took another swipe at Klaus, trying to punch him out, but failed. "Klaus, back off! Tyler demanded. "Caroline and I are very happy, Tyler. Remember when you were happy? Doing drugs and hooking up with countless women, what about Vicky? Was she delicate too?" This struck a nerve with Tyler, he had loved Vicky, how could Klaus be so cruel? He growled and jumped at Klaus, but again failed to injure the original, but instead managed to hurt himself. "Tisk, tisk," Klaus teased, again arranging the toys on the bed, "Barging in on me was not polite, I have a lot to do, so if you would show yourself out." Tyler stood in the doorway, dusting off his shoulders, "Klaus, if you know what's good for you, you will leave her alone." Klaus turned around and this time was fiddling with a dildo, the one Caroline had used last night, "Tyler, does it _look_ like I'll be leaving Caroling alone?" Tyler turned around and headed towards the door, he had had enough. Just as Tyler grabbed the door handle, Klaus peeked out of his bedroom and Tyler turned to look at him. Klaus waved to him and added just one more jab at Tyler, "Don't worry," Klaus whispered, "I'll be gentle." And with that, the young, frustrated hybrid slammed the door.

Klaus then decided to get ready. He showered, got dressed and put on the muskiest cologne he owned in order to drive his little vampire crazy. He decided that laying the toys on the bed was corny and stupid, so he put them all on his dresser. Klaus adjusted his shirt in the mirror, making sure he looked almost as good as his soon to be lover and then gulped down a blood bag to build up energy for later. He was ready to head out the door and pick up Caroline when he heard the door bell ring. He expected it to be Tyler, back for more, but when he swung the door open he found Caroline, looking stunning as ever in a short red dress, curled hair, makeup all done and smelling of every flower he had ever come across in his long life. She looked mouth watering, but how did she get home? "Elena drove me, I wanted to be delivered right to your door," Caroline giggled, walking through the doorway and into the hallway. "Did you eat?" Klaus asked; wanting to make sure she would have enough energy for tonight. She opened her purse to show him three empty blood bags, sucked dry. Klaus smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her into the bedroom. She put her purse on his dresser where she could also see the various sex toys Klaus had laid out. Klaus lead her into the master bathroom where he instructed Caroline to get ready. He started the shower and she tilted her head, looking confused. "Klaus, I've been at the spa all day," Caroline argued. "I know," Klaus answered, an ever so suspicious smile appearing on his face, "But I want you to relax yourself first, so do whatever you need, I'll be waiting," and with that, Klaus walked back into the bedroom, closing the bathroom door behind him. Caroline removed her dress and walked towards the shower to turn the water off, when she came across a small note, taped to the glass door of the shower. She picked up the note, it was from Klaus, and she read it carefully, "By the way, love, the shower head pulsates." Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open; yep, she was definitely taking a shower.

**The next chapter is going to be just SMUT. I am warning you. The reason I write these stories is for the smut, because that's the type I enjoy. It isn't going to be like "50 Shades of Grey" with the toys and all, so don't worry if you don't like painful sex (me neither) but I'm just giving you a heads up that the next chapter will me chalk full of smut! It will be uploaded tomorrow I promise! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Not gonna recommend a song, just pick something sensual and spicy, whatever you like, plus it's a long chapter, so you might have to repeat the song lol, hope you like all the smut, but literally this whole chapter is just smut, so if that's not what you're into, don't read! Thanks for all the support!**

Caroline hopped into the shower after removing her clothing and adjusted the water's temperature; she liked it very warm, but not too hot. She grabbed the shower head which detached from the holder so that you could move it all around. She placed the stream of water over her breasts and watched as the water dribbled down and ran over her nipples, making them hard. She moved the faucet south until the stream was running over her centre. She sat on the seat in the shower, Klaus had a very high-tech, expensive shower. She fiddled with the knob on the shower head and found a pressure setting; she set it to high and slowly moved it until the water was streaming down hard onto her clit. She nearly jumped out of the seat; the pressure was wonderful. "Oh my god!" she screamed, covering her mouth immediately after, in fear that Klaus would hear, it was embarrassing, but she loved how it felt. "Uhhhhhh..." she moaned shaking her head all over the place; blonde curls whipping water back and forth."Klaus! Oh my god, Klaus!" Caroline screamed, the water pulsating now; on, off, on, off, it was heaven. Klaus heard her moans and peeked into the bathroom, she didn't notice him. Klaus got hard at the sight of her pleasuring herself, but didn't want to get rock hard until they started, he wanted to wait and let her build him up. He decided it was enough and opened the door, startling Caroline, "Dry off love, I'm still waiting." Caroline huffed, "But I'm so close!" Klaus laughed and walked in to turn the water off, "Sweetheart, I'm gonna make you cum so many times, the shower is the last place you'll be thinking of." Caroline was shocked, she had never heard him talk so dirty, she was basically throbbing as Klaus turned the tap off and the water stopped hitting her clit. She mewed in disappointment. Klaus walked back into the bedroom, Caroline following quickly after him as she dried off. "What are you doing in clothes?" she asked him cheekily. "Oh, no!" Klaus said sarcastically, "You better do something about that," he winked. Caroline rushed into his closet, where he had put her purse and put on her matching bra and panties she brought, just for the occasion; if he was dressed, she would be too. Klaus laughed, it was so Caroline; everything had to be equal. She then proceeded to push him hard onto the bed, the posts scratching the wall when the bed shook. Klaus smiled, he loved when she acted all animalistic, it was such a turn on, and he felt his pants tighten. These jeans were the last thing he wanted on his body right now, but Caroline was ready to take care of that. She inched closer, crawling onto the bed and making her way up to Klaus. He leaned in for a kiss, but she quickly pulled away. "What's wrong love?" Klaus asked, worried she might not be into it. "What's wrong," Caroling grunted, "is that you still have pants on." Klaus smiled, it was s relief. Caroline tugged at his jeans, pulling harder and harder he thought they might tear. She was getting frustrated and wanted him to help her, but he sat back, with his arms behind his head, enjoying her frustration. "Ughhh!" she growled, trying to remove the pants. She decided that to get anywhere, she would have to go slower, so Caroline unbuttoned the waist and slid the jeans off slowly. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Klaus purred cockily. "Fuck you!" Caroline shouted playfully. "Gladly," Klaus replied with the most devilish grin on his face. She could see his erection desperately trying to escape from his boxers, stretching the fabric so much, he was so big. She had never seen him this hard and the anticipation was killing her.

She playfully stroked his cock through the thin material of his boxers, "Fuck!" Klaus spat through his teeth, he was losing it already. Caroline continued to play with him and watch every move his erection made when he twitched. She pulled the boxers down just a little so that the head of his penis was laying on his stomach and peeking out from the waistband of his boxers. She licked the tip very lightly, barely applying any pressure t all. "Caroline!" Klaus gasped angrily. "What?" Caroline looked up, she knew exactly what she was doing. "Stop teasing me," Klaus ordered, almost laughing. "Then tell me what you want," she wanted him to say it, to beg for it, the almighty original, would beg for Caroline if she had her way. "Just su-" Klaus couldn't get words out as she playfully ran her tongue tracing the head of his cock with a stiff tongue. "Pardon me?" she asked cheekily, he got a little bit annoyed, but he knew he deserved it. "Suck my cock, please, love?" Klaus ordered; a sense of urgency in his voice. She meted inside when he said "love", Tyler had never called her that. She literally ripped his boxers off with her incredible strength and grabbed a hold of his length while Klaus bit his lip, trying to keep control. She wrapped her whole mouth around the tip and sucked, Klaus moaned loud, surely the neighbours must have heard. Caroline rolled her tongue around, tasting every inch of his delicious member, Klaus made facial expressions Caroline had only dreamed of seeing and moaned louder with each lap from her little tongue. Klaus grabbed her hair and pushed her down hard, her whole mouth engulfing his cock and it hitting the back of her throat then sliding its way down further. Caroline struggled and gagged which brought Klaus back to earth enough to let go of her hair as she gasped for air. "Sorry, sweetheart," Klaus said concerned, he didn't mean to, but she was so good. "It's okay," she replied softly, continuing to lick his balls and sending him into bliss. He was about to cum, right in her mouth when he grabbed her hair again, but instead on pulling her down, she pulled her up and off of his cock and to lay on the side of the bed. "You're turn," he whispered in his low, seductive voice. Caroline was already wet, she had been wet since she first laid eyes on him coming into his house from the spa. She didn't want him to do this though. She knew they had done oral sex before, but now it seemed so personal, they were actually together, a couple, not just a one night stand. "Klaus, please, don't." Caroline begged. "It's okay, sweetheart. Don't you want to feel my tongue on your clit?" Klaus asked, tantalizingly close to her core. She closed her legs and curled into a ball. "It's tempting, but I don't want you to. I mean, let's just have sex," she pleaded. "Caroline," Klaus replied, sympathizing with his obviously scared vampire, "I want to please you. I don't want to just get this over with; I want you to enjoy it." "Well, I don't want you to _have_ to," Caroline whined. "But that's where you're wrong, love," Klaus purred, snaking his hand down her silky thighs, "I want to taste you, and reward you for the good job you did minutes ago." He winked and she relaxed a little. She sunk further and laid flat, "Fine." Klaus smiled and crawled down the bed to where his face was again, hovering over her sex. He could smell her arousal which made his cock twitch again and he dipped his head down to her aching, bare pussy. She cringed, wanting to feel his mouth on her, tasting her like he promised. She moaned and Klaus looked up, he hadn't even done anything yet. He spread her legs gently and her lips parted slightly to reveal her engorged clit, ready for his tongue. He lightly flicked the little bundle of nerves and her hips bucked, pushing her core further into his mouth. She screamed as his darted his tongue in and out of her core tasting the juices that were practically flowing out of her. "Klaus! Klaus! Klaus! Klaus! Klaus!" Caroline screamed all at once, "Wait! Wait! Wait! I need *breath* to tell *breath* you something..." her breathing was heavy and panting wasn't working. He lifted his head up, looking concerned. "I need to tell you something," she gasped. Klaus crawled up to lie beside her, cradling her in his arms, "What is it sweetie?" he asked, his voice was calm and sweet. "I'm..." she hesitated, trying to gather the courage to say it, "I'm a virgin," she exhaled heavily and he peered into her eyes. She started to sniffle, feeling ashamed, but he wrapped his arms around her consoling his beautiful lover. "It's okay, love," Klaus responded, picking her chin up and kissing her carefully on the lips, "I just can't believe it. I mean, I guess that's why you're so tight, but it will just make this night more special. But... you have never done it with Tyler?" Caroline shook her head, and explained how Tyler had asked many times but she never felt comfortable enough to go through with it, but she was glad she waited. Klaus smiled and then returned to his previous actions, with Caroline being much more relaxed now that she had that monkey off her back. Klaus stopped right before she came, he could feel her walls trembling and her thighs were almost crushing his head. "I think it's time we move on, love," Klaus moaned licking her juices off his lips.

Klaus sped from the bed over to the dresser and grabbed the vibrator and brought it over to Caroline, know that he knew she was a virgin, he would have to be more careful and save some of the toys for later. "Now, put this on your clit, love," Klaus whispered in her ear, making her vibrate internally. She obeyed and placed the buzzing, penis shaped vibrator on her clit, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body. She bucked her hips several times in just the seconds it took for Klaus to run to the dresser and get some lube. He placed a large amount on is cock and rubbed it in, since she was a virgin it was going to hurt none the less, but he wanted to make it as smooth as possible. "Uhhhhh, Klaus! I'm gonna cum!" Caroline screamed, still holding the vibrator. "Just wait, hun," Klaus whispered. She turned off the vibrator for a minute to catch her breath. "Now," Klaus instructed, hovering over her, "I'm going to try and make this as painless as possible, but it might take a minute to-" Caroline cut him off, "Just fuck me, Klaus!" Klaus cocked his head, surprised by her comment, but agreed and slowly pushed his hard member into her dripping centre, filling her half way. Caroline groaned; it felt amazing, but painful at the same time. "Are you okay, love? He asked. She nodded while biting her lip and he pushed farther into her, half way in this time. "Ahhhh!" she screamed, "Klaus, don't stop!" This made him happy as he thrust one final time and filled her completely. He felt something snap, break or tear, this must have been her hymen, "Ouch!" she mewed, biting her lip harder, blood dribbling down. He pulled out and saw that she was bleeding. His eyes turned red and veiny. "Don't you dare!" she shouted looking down at him. He smiled and proceeded to grab a towel to clean up the mess instead of licking it from her, as she had requested him not to. "Ready for round two?" he asked, winking. "Yep," Caroline answered, feeling much better and confident after round one, "But this time, I'm on top." Caroline smiled sweetly and Klaus laughed, "Are you sure, love? Can you handle it?" he said half sarcastically, egging her on. She pushed him hard onto the bed, flipping them so that she was hovering over him. She licked the tip of his cock to make him hard again, ensuring that she would be able to take it fully. He laid down on the bed while Caroline straddled him, rubbing her sex over his member as it slid over her clit, she moaned while Klaus just laughed, he love to see her enjoying him so much. Suddenly she grabbed his cock and shoved it into her wet pussy; Klaus was caught off guard and gasped at the feeling of his erection being swished inside her soaked and luscious walls. She moved slowly up and down pressing her hands on his chest and bouncing up and down so that his cock thrust in and out of her canal. She raised one hand up to her heated centre and rubbed her clit in circles while thrashing her head back yelling his name. Klaus couldn't help but moan to as the sensation of her convulsing walls were enough to nearly make him cry. She slammed down hard, "Ah!" she screamed out of pleasure and Klaus alerted to her, trying to make sure she was okay. "Be gentle, love," he whispered, not wanting to wear her out too soon. Caroline slowed down bouncing up and down lightly, "That's my girl," his words were tantalizing, she was his girl.

"Klaus, Klaus!" she yelled rolling her hips in circular motions, "I'm gonna cum! I swear to god, your cock is so gooooood!" her voice was high pitched and panting as she bobbed up and down scratching her nails deep into his chest. Klaus wanted to wait, he was building up so much, but dominating her would be the icing on the cake, so he waited. He wanted her to cum though, he wanted to feel her convulse around him while he tried to keep control. Klaus was a master at this, he had had many partners over the years, if vampires could make babies just like humans, he would have been a father to many, so he knew what he had to do to set Caroline off. He reached his hands from behind the pillows and rubbed her clit ever so slightly, the simple touch set her off as she shook around him, and she literally had a seizure and then collapsed on the bed, practically unconscious. Klaus immediately sat up and crawled to her aid. "Caroline!?" he gasped, looking for a pulse... like a complete idiot. All of a sudden she gasped for air and woke up, pushing him into the bed and intensely kissing him, "Klaus! That was so amazing! Again! Please! Again!" Klaus was happy she enjoyed it, but was happier she was alive. "We'll go again, don't worry, sweetheart," he caressed her cheek, trying to calm her down, "But this time we're playing by my rules."

**Next chapter will be a continuation of the smut. I try to write my chapters in class, when I have spare time, but writing smut in class feels weird and embarrassing, so it was later than I promised, sorry :( but next chapter we will get to see... or read... Klaus using the hand cuffs. Also, I wanted to ask you guys a question. I have another FanFic on Chapter 9, it's called: Let's Play Pretend, and Damon and Elena are (in ch 9) making a baby, because Bonnie put a spell on Damon so that the next person he has sex with will bare his child. I just wanted to ask in your opinion: Should it be a 9 month pregnancy, like a human (she is in this fic) but should it be sped up like Twilight. I'm afraid if the baby grows faster, like in Twilight, people will comment "Ew, just like Twilight!" and I don't want that. If you guys think it should be 9 months, I'm obviously going to do a bit of a fast forward, but I'm wondering if the baby should grow up faster in her womb, so the changes she notices happen faster, or gradual like in real life. Please write a review answering my question, please! Thanks! :) Love Y'all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Ok, so this chapter is explaining a lot and eventually the Tyler thing plays a huge role. Next chapter which is almost completely written contains a ton of smut, smut that made me want to read my own chapter again, which never happens. If you don't like smut, I have o idea why you're reading this, but for those of you who do, enjoy :)**

Klaus woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off, although vampires didn't need sleep, he enjoyed the feeling of cozying up next to Caroline; she was so cold... yet warm. He rolled over and noticed Caroline wasn't beside him. Klaus had almost come to be fatherly to her, making sure she was safe and secure at every moment he could. "Caroline!" his voice echoed through the large hallway as he walked through the corridor of his house, checking room by room. He then ran through each and every room in the house, getting more and more worried by the minute. "Caroline!" he yelled even louder. He arrived back to _his_ room to check for her things; her purse, car keys and even her clothes were still there, so she couldn't have left. Klaus sat on the edge of the bed, wracking his brain to think of any place she could be. He checked her purse again and noticed that her phone wasn't there, she must have taken it. Klaus walked to the kitchen to grab his phone, to check for any messages from her, and there wasn't a single one.

"God, Caroline, look what you've done to me!" he yelled into the silence of the kitchen, noticing how affectionate and "weak" he had become. He went to his contacts and dialed her number, close to praying for her to pickup. "Hello, Klaus." A strange voice sliced through him like a knife, it wasn't Caroline. "May I speak to Caroline?" Klaus asked in a stern voice. "I'm afraid she's busy," the voice continued to scare him, busy? How could she be busy at 7am in the morning? All of a sudden he heard something in the background with his vampire hearing, "Klaus! Klaus! Help me! Help! Please!" he heard which were numerous cries for help that were undoubtedly from Caroline. Klaus was a smart man who had had many years of experience, but this seemed to catch him off guard. Then he finally understood... "Tyler." Klaus said shocked by what he might have discovered. "You better hurry." Tyler's voice was calm and intimidating, especially because he had Caroline in his possession. Klaus was so mad; he didn't even know where to begin. He was even angrier at himself, "How didn't I hear him?" Klaus asked himself, confused about how Tyler was able to pull the wool over his eyes. He had no time to think over all of his mistakes now, he needed to get moving.

**MEANWHILE AT THE LOCKWOOD CELLAR**

"Tyler, please, I'm begging you; let me go!" Caroline yelled. She was chained up lying on a blanket on the stone floor of the place she had once remembered as a safe place... a place where she helped her friend survive terrible torture of turning and turning. Her hands were tied above her head and her feet tied separately to an opposing wall. Tyler was standing, over his prey with a belt in his hand, looped around once as he kept slapping it against his other hand. "Caroline, I'm not gonna let you leave, because inside I know you truly don't want to, you're just confused. I chose you, and I may have made mistakes but I know we were meant to be together, you mean everything to me... besides, I didn't put months of work into this relationship to get nothing, and suddenly Klaus gets all of you... how unfair." Caroline spat at Tyler, she didn't want to give him the time of day anymore, this was beyond unforgivable; this was sick and disgusting! "Tyler, you're psychotic, get help!" she yelled at him, trying to make as much noise to alert people, but who was she kidding. Tyler positioned himself over her and rubbed his soft hands over one of her breasts, she was fully exposed except for a pair of panties which now seemed like a safety blanket. "Tyler, what are you doing? Don't touch me!" Caroline yelled. "I know you and Klaus did it Caroline, I'm not an idiot, so this should be no problem for you, it's not like it's your first time." Tyler laughed. "But why, Tyler? Why would you want to do this, it's not like I'm going to _be_ with you!" She snarled, trying to wriggle away from his adventurous hand. "It doesn't matter if I am with you, it only matters that I had you. Sure, Hayley was great, but she wasn't you. "Tyler purred as he positioned himself; standing over her and removing his jeans. He was only in his boxers now as he knelt down and reached for her panties, was he really about to have his way with her? All of a sudden Tyler yelled out in pain, Caroline, who had her eyes closed; trying to distract herself from such a terrible act, opened them wide to see what had happened; it was Klaus. "Klaus!" Caroline screamed, crying at the same time. Klaus had stabbed Tyler with a stake in the arm as Tyler wrestled with him. Klaus was able to wrestle Tyler to the ground and tie him up, he wasn't about to rip his heart out, just yet, first he wanted to have a little fun. He left Tyler there, tied up and compelled him not to try and escape. He removed Caroline's shackles and lifted her up and out of the cellar, carrying her as if they had just entered the hotel room on their wedding night. "Klaus," Caroline sighed, snuggling into his neck, crying at the same time, "Thank you." Klaus was saddened too, he felt terrible sadness in his heart that he hadn't protected her last night, nobody deserved that kind of treatment, especially Caroline, he loved her. "It's okay, love, you're fine now," he spoke quietly, carrying her to his car. She was still naked except for the panties which thankfully stayed on. Klaus grabbed a blanket he had in the back of his car, and wrapped it around her. He opened the door and carefully placed her inside softly on the leather seat. She smiled and he did too, he was about to shut the door when Caroline lunged at him, grabbing his head and kissing him passionately. Klaus was surprised, he didn't expect it, but it was certainly welcome.

When they arrived at Klaus's house, he walked into the kitchen and started to prepare a soup for Caroline, to make her feel better. Caroline sat down onto the stool beside the island, facing Klaus. When Klaus turned around from the stove, he noticed that Caroline was still naked and wrapped in his blanket. "You know you can get dressed now." Klaus laughed, it was so weird for him to care so much for somebody, but Caroline ignited a flame in him that had never been touched before. "I don't have any clothes here, I wore that fancy dress last night, and I don't want to wear that again," she giggled. "I'll drive you to your house," Klaus replied. "No!" Caroline gasped, sounding crazy, "I want to stay here with you, in your house." Caroline used her puppy eyes and waltz over to Klaus to wrap her arms around him and snuggle into the crook of his neck. Klaus wasn't used to all this romantic, puppy love stuff, but it didn't mean he didn't like it. Klaus turned and hugged Caroline back, placing a light kiss on her forehead. "You can check my closet, but I doubt you'll find anything," Klaus laughed. "Wait, doesn't Rebekkah have anything here?" she asked. "Unfortunately, love, she left and took all her stuff with her, she's sort of a diva." Caroline pouted, "Well, I'll check your room." After about five minutes in Klaus's room, Caroline emerged and walked silently up to Klaus who was sizzling peppers in a pan. She hugged him from behind, although he heard her coming, he was focused on the peppers. When he turned around he saw Caroline, wearing only her panties and his dress shirt that he had been wearing the night before, although on Caroline, it was a very short dress. "Wow." Klaus cooed; she looked so sexy. "You like?" Caroline giggled, spinning around. "You look incredible, but why did you choose that shirt, I have many others, clean ones perhaps?" Klaus replied, spinning her around while holding her one hand to inspect her entire body. "Cuz it smells like you!" Caroline smiled. "And what do I smell like?" Klaus grinned. Caroline paused for a minute, running a hand down his midsection, feeling his tight muscles under his shirt, "Vanilla." Klaus cocked his head, "Vanilla, why vanilla?" Caroline laughed, "And sex!" Klaus grabbed her hips and pulled her close, she was shocked by the sudden movement, but she liked it, "Now, that one, I understand." Caroline kissed him on the lips lightly, as she ran her hands though his curly hair. Klaus let go and turned around to tend to the soup. Caroline walked up behind him and snaked her hands around his waist to feel his chest and midsection again. "Caroline, love, why are you so needy all of a sudden?" Klaus asked, wanting to know why she was feeling him up over and over. "I can't help myself, you're just so, sexy," Caroline grinned. He turned around and grabbed her hands to pull them away from his abs, "I appreciate the flattery, but we can do this later." Caroline had had enough, she just needed him, he looked so heroic in her eyes after saving her from Tyler and he looked so cute cooking for her. All of a sudden Caroline pushed Klaus into the wall of the kitchen, he didn't expect it, she was being so gentle and loving and now his back was pressed into the drywall. She attacked his face with her lips and raked her fingers through his hair. Klaus pushed her into the opposing wall which Caroline didn't expect either. "Klaus!" she scowled. "I don't know what's gotten into you, you've just been through a traumatizing experience, love; don't you want some time to cope?" Klaus asked. Caroline laughed, "Klaus, you can't expect me to be docile and calm when you look so good. You were so heroic, rescuing me today, and I want to thank you." "You can thank me later, sweetheart," Klaus answered, kissing her on the cheek. Caroline slumped into the couch, pouting and sighing. "Soup is ready!" Klaus announced, placing bowls of hot soup on the table. Caroline walked over to the table and sat beside Klaus to get close. She started sipping her soup off her spoon as did Klaus. Then, she had an idea. She picked up her bowl to move it and then tipped it and spilled it on Klaus' shirt. "Oh, no!" Caroline said in an over dramatic voice. Klaus sighed and looked up at Caroline who was rubbing his shirt with a napkin. I guess I have to take this off then?" Klaus said, playing along. He removed his shirt and Caroline was almost drooling as she sat back down next to him. Klaus was obviously teasing her now. She stood up and walked to the other side of the table and sat facing him. Klaus looked up, confused by why she moved. Caroline sat there, looking at her soup, then slyly moved her hands down her body and back up to stop only at the top button on the dress shirt. She undid the top three buttons, revealing her breasts, she wasn't wearing a bra. Klaus peered up from his soup to notice the peeks of her breasts exposed through his shirt, he was almost drooling too but he wanted her to learn that she needed time to relax and come to terms with what happened, but there was no denying that the sexual tension in the room was aggravating them both.

Caroline unbuttoned another button and licked her lips staring at Klaus. He ignored the taunt, trying to be a better man and show her that she did not control him. Caroline noticed how Klaus wasn't giving in, so she had to take this another step further. She suddenly fell to the floor in a state of unconsciousness. Klaus rushed over to her, bending down to move her hair away from her face to check if she was okay. "Caroline!" Klaus yelled, as she was collapsed on the floor. All of a sudden Caroline opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around Klaus, with the immense strength she possessed. She wrapped her legs around his waist, while she was lying and he was kneeling. It was a bit of an awkward situation, but Caroline wanted to insure that Klaus would not leave her embrace. Klaus laughed, this was simply the most desperate display he had ever seen from a woman. "Caroline, what has gotten into you?" Klaus asked, still laughing as she tried harder and harder to pull his lips to hers. "I need you," Caroline gasped between breaths, pulling with all of her might. "You're being so needy!" Klaus was trying to pull away, he didn't want to be passionate right now, he was still furious with Tyler. "I'm not needy!" Caroline scorned, still trying her best to hold onto him. Klaus suddenly stood up, taking Caroline with him, who was latched onto his neck by her hands and her legs wrapped around his slim waist. Caroline caught him off guard by finally getting a kiss in. "Why are you so needy right now?" Klaus asked, trying to figure out why the stubborn and witty Caroline was now drooling over him like a lost puppy. "I said, I'm not needy!" Caroline said sternly, again. Klaus tried to pry her off his body by leaning over the edge of the couch to try and lie her down so he could clean up. But Caroline was stronger than he expected and he went with her, laying on top of her on the couch. Caroline snuggled into him, the combination of his heavenly scent and the fact that he was basically her hero, all culminated into her losing control. Klaus was actually enjoying this position, reminding him of the night before, but he didn't want her to do this now; she needed to heal. "I'm not needy," she repeated, out of breath from attacking his neck with kisses. Then Klaus clued in, he got it. He nibbled at her ear and whispered ever so slightly, "Oh, you're horny." Caroline hated that word, it was so... direct! But she couldn't deny that that was definitely the right word to describe her state at this moment. Caroline just moaned as she ran her fingers through his curls. Klaus laughed again, he was so blind; he thought she only wanted him to distract herself, but she did need him, not as a distraction, but as a natural necessity now. Klaus gave in to her needs and ran his hand along her side and down her silky legs that were barely covered by his dress shirt. She was feeling rather devilish today and although being tied up by Tyler was terrifying, she needed to get passed it, she wasn't going to spend another minute thinking about him, this was about her.., and especially Klaus. She suddenly surprised Klaus, yet again, by wriggling out from underneath him in a flash and racing to the bedroom. Klaus followed suit and walked in to his empty room. "Caroline?" Klaus called out mockingly walking around his room, trying to find her. Caroline popped out of his closet, still in his dress shirt, but now with hand cuffs. "Lay down," Caroline whispered, smiling. "Caroline," Klaus replied, "I'm not going to take orders from you." Caroline sped over to him and pushed him onto his bed. "I said, lay down," Caroline growled, scaring Klaus a little. He agreed and lay down. Caroline slowly removed his shirt, trailing kisses down his tight and shaped chest and abdomen. Klaus moaned a little, she was really turning him on with he whole dominating thing, it was out of his comfort zone, and he felt like for once he was completely entranced by a woman. Caroline swiftly removed his jeans, leaving him in only his boxers. She then flashed to the left side of the bed and hand cuffed his hands to the middle post of the headboard. "Caroline, I'm not sure what you think you're doing." Klaus said, laughing slightly at her efforts to tie him up. She quickly moved to the end of the bed and handcuffed both of his ankles to separate posts on his footboard, Klaus was becoming less giggly and more concerned about what he was about to endure. Caroline then climbed back onto the bed and smiled at her prey, "I'm making you lose control, like you do to me." Klaus laughed again, if she thought she was going to make _him_ lose it, she was dead wrong.


	10. Chapter 10 (Almost all smut)

**Chapter 10**

**The song I suggest is Faithfully by Journey. SO this chapter is almost all smut, with a romantic moment at the end, so skip to the end if smut isn't your forte, but it is mine, so that's why most of this story will contain it. **

Caroline crawled over top of Klaus and straddled him, feeling her hot core press against his slight erection under his boxers. Klaus was trying to hold back, so that she would give up and they could go back to just resting. Caroline swivelled her hips, grinding into him and gaining her own satisfaction, Klaus was gritting his teeth a little, this was feeling amazing, but he wasn't going to lose control; that was for the weak. Caroline removed herself and lay down next to Klaus. She snaked her hand over his abdomen again and over the material of his boxers. She ran her hand over his now more erect penis. Klaus let out a small grunt and she could tell he was holding back his enjoyment. Caroline peeled back his boxers and then realized that she was an idiot, because there was no way, the boxers could get around the handcuffs, so she did the only sensible thing possible, she ripped them. Klaus didn't seem to care that his underwear had been shredded, so she continued. She stroked his cock with a gentle hand, moving it up and down lightly, to loosen him up. Klaus couldn't deny that it felt amazing, anything Caroline did, turned him on, but the fact that he couldn't do anything about it, made him angry. He strained against the handcuffs, he knew he could simply break the headboard, but again, that would be losing control, also, it was a very strong frame, made for a very strong man. Caroline traced her finger over the veins that were visible in his cock, he was now completely erect, but what was a guy to do? He may not have a beating heart, but something was definitely throbbing. Caroline then scooted down a little and slipped his member into her mouth, lightly sucking on the head and swirling her tongue around, tasting him completely. "You really think you got me, don't you, love?" Klaus whispered. Caroline simply moaned a "Mmhmm" while her mouth was still wrapped around his cock, which vibrated when she said it and sent Klaus into a moment of weakness. "Uh!" Klaus almost yelled; it was becoming unbearable. Caroline bobbed slowly up and down over his lengthy shaft and all Klaus wanted to do was rip his hands free and pull her head farther and faster towards his aching need. Caroline licked and lapped at his erection, making him even harder than she ever thought possible. This was excruciatingly painful for Klaus, but he wasn't giving in just yet. Caroline then decided she'd try something that she had never tried before, today was a day of firsts for her. She scooted back, not touching Klaus anymore; he was relieved, yet missed the sensation of her lips around his shaft. She leapt off the bed and into his closet and grabbed the dildo that they had bought. Klaus cocked his head, wondering why she was using that now, when he was here, tied up, at her will. Caroline sat at the end of his bed and removed her panties, still in her dress shirt which was unbuttoned just enough to see her breasts. She slowly spread her legs, revealing her already aroused sex to Klaus. He was containing himself well, but was stricken with confusion, how would this make him lose control? If she was going to pleasure herself, it was just less work he had to do, he thought. Caroline licked her fingers and ran them over her clit which she loudly expressed with a moan. She took the dildo and sucked it like she had done with Klaus moments before and then moved it towards her aching core; wet with desire. She positioned the tip of the dildo at her centre, staring Klaus in the eyes as _he_ was focused on the dildo. She slowly pushed it into herself, her newly deflowered pussy was still tight, so it took a moment to get adjusted, but she was strong and eventually the little pain she felt turned into pleasure. She moved the dildo slowly in and out of her pussy, Klaus's eyes still concentrated on her centre. Klaus was feeling more angst than he thought he would, I mean, it's not like it's him doing anything not like he was feeling anything either, but then it all changed, all of a sudden, Caroline yelled, "Uh, Klaus!" and with that, he was drooling, literally. Caroline's eyes shut and her head swung back, moaning in ecstasy, "Niklaus! Oh god!" she screamed. Something about hearing his full name made him crazy, he started groaning, not moaning, but groaning angrily at the fact that he couldn't contain himself and that he could hardly move. "Caroline, stop!" Klaus shouted suddenly. Caroline snapped forward and out of her bliss, "Why?" she asked cheekily. Klaus was breathing heavy and looked like he could kill someone, Caroline smiled and went right back to ramming herself with the dildo, "Niklaus, Niklaus!" Caroline shouted over and over. Klaus was ready to lose it, he had already lost control internally, but he didn't want to show it.

"Uh, uh uh uh!" Caroline moaned, about to cum, "Niklaus!" one final scream and she came, her juices flowing onto the bed and covering the toy. She breathed heavily with her eyes closed, coming down from her high. When she looked up, she saw Klaus in rage, "What's wrong?" Caroline asked, smiling. Klaus was huffing and metaphorical steam was coming from his ears, "Did that turn you on, Niklaus?" Caroline asked mockingly, crawling back towards him and resting between his legs. "See, if you don't want to make me cum, I can do it on my own!" she laughed. Klaus was actually getting angry, he never thought she could be like this, and he never thought someone could have such an effect on him. "No!" Klaus shouted, echoing through the house, he obviously didn't realize the amount of rage in his voice. Caroline was stunned by the volume, but not surprised by his answer, indicated by her devilish grin. "What's that?" Caroline asked, stroking his thigh. "I want to make you cum, Caroline," Klaus finally said. Caroline crawled over to his face, licking her lips and then placing a light kiss on his cheek, "Okay, I guess you can try," she snickered, knowing darn well that he could make her cum faster than anyone or _anything_. She straddled Klaus, facing him and looking into his beautiful eyes. She then placed his cock at her centre and slid down halfway to muster the courage to go completely down. Klaus was almost crying in ecstasy, her tight walls enveloping his erection felt like heaven, he felt as if he was going to explode. "Niklaus!" Caroline shouted again. "Uh!" Klaus could barely muster up words as Caroline bounced up and down on his cock. "What do you want me to do?" she asked Klaus, still sliding up and down. "I want you to let me go so I can fuck you raw!" his passion was so demanding, and Caroline liked it. "Too bad," she whispered, ripping his dress shirt off of herself. "Oh, god, Klaus!" Caroline screamed, grinding back and forth and swiveling her hips in a circular motion which almost made Klaus cum then and there. Klaus had had enough, he was almost ready to break the bed, it felt so good and he could feel himself tensing up to point where he actually felt pain. "Oh, god! Niklaus! Fuck me Klaus, fuck me!" and that's all it took. Klaus broke his hands free and his legs free too all at the same time before Caroline had a chance to think, she was flipped onto her back. Klaus growled into her ear, which terrified Caroline, but it elicited a moan from her lips.

"You think you're so tough, you horny little vampire!" Klaus whispered through his teeth while running the shaft of his cock over her clit. Caroline shivered, it was obvious that her reign of control was over now."You feel that?" Klaus whispered right into her ear, "Do you feel my member sliding over your clit? Feels good doesn't it?" Klaus was smiling as Caroline melted in his hands, "Uh huh," was all Caroline could come up with to answer his question. "You did a wonderful job at sucking me off, you deserve this, love," he continued rubbing his erection slowly over her clit which was swelled more than humanly possible. He then reached down and used his hands to manipulate her bundle of nerves between his fingers, which Caroline responded to by groaning and while trying to fight her way out of this trance. "Yah, you like that, sweetheart?" Klaus was happy to be back in control, where he belonged."Ya, ya ya," Caroline breathlessly whispered. "Ya? This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Klaus couldn't believe he was being so talkative during sex, but he wanted to make her feel good and it just came so naturally to taunt when he was in control and he needed to make sure he heard her approval. Klaus moved his hand and went back to sliding his erection over and over her clit. "Want more, love?" he asked into her ear again. "Uhhhhh," Caroline moaned, she couldn't put a coherent sentence together. "Do you want me inside you?" Klaus whispered, nibbling her ear a little. "Uh-huh," Caroline managed to get out. With that, Klaus pushed his member into her wet centre, filling her completely as they were before. Klaus thrust into her over and over, giving her ample time to adjust between movements. Klaus wasn't ready to forget the immense torture he had just experienced when Caroline tied him up. In a flash, Caroline was on her back again, eyes still closed, feeling Klaus thrust hard into her. All of a sudden she felt the cold sting of metal on her wrists and ankles, Klaus had handcuffed her like she had done to him, but it's not like she didn't see it coming. She opened her eyes suddenly, ready to give Klaus a dirty look, but he wasn't there. She frantically looked around the room, listening for him, wanting him to come back and tend to her like moments before. She sighed and pulled at the handcuffs, but his bed was too strong for her to rip through. Klaus suddenly emerged from the kitchen with a glass of warm blood. "Drink this," he demanded as he held the glass to Caroline's lips, "You seem tired." Caroline sipped willingly, drinking in the delicious liquid, but it was straining on her neck as her hands were tied behind her head. Klaus climbed back onto the bed and pushed himself back inside Caroline, making her moan by the sudden intrusion. "Niklaus!" Caroline yelled as she was painfully close to the edge. Klaus kept his speed up as he thrust into Caroline over and over. "Why do you call me by my full name?" Klaus asked between breaths, he was curious why she didn't use the simpler, Klaus. Caroline opened her eyes and looked up at him as he slowed his movements, "It's sexy, I've always like 'Niklaus'," she smiled and dug her hips further into his pelvis, "Or I could call you Nikki," Caroline grinned. "Now that's just cruel," Klaus laughed, Nikki was much too feminine for such a macho hybrid. A few moments later and they both came, Caroline was released from the cuffs and she walked into the washroom and started a bath. She climbed into the water topped with bubbles, and relaxed, the warm water felt splendid on her naked body and the bubbles and their lavender scent made Caroline even more relaxed. She propped her head up suddenly and yelled, "You coming?" Klaus was lying on the bed, reading the newspaper when he heard her question. He walked into the bathroom and glanced at Caroline. "Do you need something?" he asked teasingly, Caroline giggled. "I was wondering if you wanted to join me." Klaus walked over to the edge of the tub and removed his shirt, which he had put back on mere minutes ago. "That would be lovely," he smiled, and removed his boxers too and stepped into the warm water. Caroline was happy to have the sex out of the way, all the tension was building up in her body and then it had been released, and now they could just focus on relaxing. Caroline was facing Klaus, his bathtub was quite large so it fit them both comfortably. "Thank you," Caroline spoke softly, grabbing one of Klaus's hands as he laid back, resting his head on a towel. Klaus sat up, still holding onto her hand, this moment was so romantic, so intimate, yet they were barely touching. "For what, love?" he asked, wondering why she was thanking him out of the blue. "For saving me from Tyler," Caroline smiled a faint smile, "I really appreciate it, and I mean, I said thank you before, but I really do mean it, you are like a hero!" Klaus never thought the word 'hero' would ever be used to describe him. Klaus looked into Caroline's eyes, grabbing her other hand and kissing it lightly, "I would do anything for you, Caroline," Klaus smiled. At that moment Caroline burst into tears, Klaus was caught off guard by her crying and looked lost, why was she crying? "Caroline," he said concerned, he wiped a tear with his finger and moved her closer so she was sort of sitting on his lap, "What's wrong?" Caroline whimpered and sniffled to stop her crying, "You're just so sweet, and I think I-" Caroline hiccupped a little from crying so heavily, Klaus giggled, "I think I'm in love with you, like really, really, really in love with you, Klaus!" Klaus knew she had said she loved him, but he was almost positive the same words had been said to Tyler, but her raw emotion and use of the word "really" several times, hit a different soft spot in his heart, one that he was almost sure had been suppressed long ago. "Caroline," he whispered into her ear, rubbing her shoulder as she calmed down, "I've lived on this planet for thousands of years," Caroline, sniffed, looking deep into his eyes which seemed to be even more stunning than ever, "But I've never fancied anyone like this before, you perplex me, the way I fall for you," Caroline smiled and sort of laughed, this new Klaus was certainly different, but she liked it. Klaus looked down, trying to stop himself from shedding any tears, "And I only have forever to spend with you." Caroline took her finger and rested it under his chin to pull his eyes to meet hers and then kissed him passionately on his rose colored lips. Klaus deepened the kiss, running his fingers through her soft and silky hair, not in sexual passion, but in an almost symbolic intimacy. They parted lips and Caroline rested her head on his shoulder. "You've changed," Caroline said softly, playing with his fingers with her own. Klaus smiled, "_You_ changed me."

**Thanks for reading this, just a question, which you can leave an answer to in the review box, what do you think about the possibility of three way with Klaus, Caroline and Elijah... no? And for those who are wondering, to give more detail, I was thinking Caroline could have a dream about Klaus and Elijah, which would put her on edge a little when he comes to visit.. something a little different :) Please review. Next chapter, we will see more of Tyler, don't worry, he's not dead. Thanks again for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Just a short chapter while I'm in the mood for a tad bit of Elijah :P**

The rest of the night was slow and relaxing, after the steamy and nostalgic bath, Caroline was feeling light headed and very, very relaxed, like every muscle in her body had lost it's strength and she was a cooked noodle. Klaus carried her out to the bedroom, and for the first time in a long time, Caroline felt like she actually needed rest. She shut her eyes and slept.

"Caroline, I'm home!" Klaus shouted, entering the threshold of his home. Caroline ran from the bedroom, naked, as she was just toweling off from her shower. "Hey, sweetie!" she called out, walking seductively into the hallway. She looked up and saw, not only Klaus, looking dapper as always in a suit, with his white dress shirt unbuttoned ever so slightly, but also his brother, Elijah, in all his handsome glory. "Oh my god!" Caroline gasped, realizing she was completely naked and covering her body with her lack of hands. Elijah chuckled, and Klaus seemed to laugh too. "I can see why you're so smitten, Niklaus," Elijah continued to laugh. Caroline rushed back into the bedroom and put one of Klaus' dress shirts again, she didn't know why she chose that, but she did.

When she entered the kitchen, she saw Elijah sitting on the couch, across Klaus who was sipping red wine on the high back chair. "I'm so sorry," Caroline blushed, sitting on the couch next to Elijah. "As much as I'd like to pretend that it was offensive, I'm not going to complain." Caroline giggled and brushed a few locks of hair behind her ear. "Interesting choice in attire, love," Klaus smiled, taking another sip of the dark red liquid, which she was only now realizing, was blood. "Elijah isn't exactly... company," she laughed, getting up and pouring 'wine' for herself. "I'm glad you think of me like that," Elijah said sarcastically. Caroline sat back down and sat on the side of her hip, with her legs bent to the side. "She really is quite beautiful," Elijah looked over at Klaus then back to Caroline, who almost choked on the blood. Elijah reached his hand over and gently ran his strong hand over her calf, he felt so foreign, and forbidden and masculine, like Klaus. Caroline was blushing like a fool as Elijah stroked her calf, but suddenly he moved his hand further up her leg onto her thigh and a tiny bit underneath her long dress shirt. Caroline almost fainted, it was so seductive, and Klaus was right there, why wasn't he saying anything? Suddenly Klaus smiled and set his drink down on the table beside him, "You like that, Caroline," Klaus spoke soft and smooth. It wasn't a question, as if he was asking her whether she did like it or not, but like he was telling her that she did indeed enjoy it. "What?" Caroline stuttered, catching her voice on her own tongue. "I can smell your arousal... you like it when Elijah touches you," Klaus was grinning from ear to ear, like he was actually enjoying the sight of his brother touching his girlfriend. Elijah looked into Caroline's eyes and smiled, like this was some sort of plan. Elijah's hand snaked farther up her dress shirt and rested on her hip, caressing the soft flesh. "Klaus, I-" Caroline tried to flinch away, but Klaus was in front of her in a flash. "Is this what you want?" Klaus asked, unbuttoning the dress shirt while holding her down on the couch. "Um-" Caroline tried to speak, but was caught off guard as her bare chest was being exposed. Elijah chucked which made Caroline shiver and snaked his hand up to her swollen breasts, "She definitely wants this, brother." Caroline blinked and she was in her bed. She gasped from the sudden movement. Elijah was removing his jacket, hanging it delicately over the chair and chuckling as he watched Caroline dart her eyes back and forth from him and his brother, asking if Klaus would stop this. "Caroline, love," Klaus patted her on her thigh, "We can both tell you want this, but I'm going to sit over there and watch, if anything 'bad' happens, I'll be sure to stop it." He smiled and walked over to the high back leather chair in the corner of the room, a perfect view of the bed. "When she looked back over at Elijah, he was completely out of his suit. Caroline eyes virtually made love to him as they scanned his body from head to toe, then stopping at the last piece of clothing on his chiseled frame; his boxers. She noticed the bulge that appeared to be trying to set itself free. Elijah laughed as he sensed her eyes inhale the visual masterpiece that was his body. "You're quite the looker, yourself, Caroline." Elijah moved onto the bed and lifted Caroline's shirt over her head and then removed her panties, reveling in her delicious scent. Elijah laid down as Caroline crawled over his knees and stripped of his boxers. His erection sprang free, and he was even bigger than Klaus, which Caroline thought couldn't be possible. She knelt down and he pushed his hips upwards, thrusting his hard member into her mouth. Caroline gagged and pulled away, she couldn't be doing this. She turned her head to see Klaus, with his own member in his hands, being pumped vigorously as he stared at his lovely girlfriend, being taken by his brother. Elijah flipped her with one swift move and she was on her back, with her hands pinned above her head tightly, due to Elijah's outstanding strength. "Now, relax." Elijah demanded as he pressed his bulging cock up against her wet centre. He ran his finger along her slit and teased her clit with his index finger, making Caroline quiver. By now you could hear small moans coming from across the room, Klaus was obviously enjoying this more than expected. Caroline cringed as Elijah pushed his hips towards hers and his cock slid inside of her. Elijah hissed at the tightness and Caroline whimpered, he was thicker than Klaus, which made her excited, yet scared at the same time. Elijah thrust once more, filling her completely. With his incredible vampire speed he rammed into her, overflowing her body with a mixture of pain and ecstasy. "Elijah!" Caroline screamed, filling the room with loud moans, which were matched further by Klaus who was nearing his orgasm. Elijah wasn't moaning, but grunting, like an animal, which brought Caroline closer to the edge. Caroline was about to cum, hearing Elijah whispered in her ear, "What's wrong? Caroline! Caroline!?" Suddenly Caroline was awake... it was all a dream. Klaus was yelling at her, shaking her body. "What?" Caroline huffed sleepily. Klaus exhaled loudly, "You were screaming... and moaning... are you okay?" Caroline suddenly realized what she was referring to, the dream she was having must have seemed more real than she thought.

The rest of the morning, Caroline was thinking about the dream, it made her feel awkward, but it wasn't her fault, it's not like she really liked Elijah that way. Klaus drove Caroline to her house around noon to drop her off while he tended to business.

Caroline was shuffling through her clothes in her own house, packing a suitcase full, so that she could spend a while at Klaus', since she couldn't bear to be without him for more than a couple hours. Klaus, however, was at the Lockwood cellar, returning to get Tyler. When he entered the cellar and walked past the gate he saw Tyler, still tied up, lying on the cold ground, almost freezing to death, if that was possible. "Ah, good dog," Klaus grinned as he saw that Tyler had obeyed him, not that he could ignore the compulsion anyways. "Klaus, let me go!" Tyler ordered, trying to look at him but straining against the ropes that bound him. "See, I'm going to let you go, but not completely," Klaus laughed. "Look, I'm sorry I took Caroline, but she _is_ mine," Tyler scowled. Klaus laughed and grabbed a knife out of his pocket, "I'm afraid you lost that privilege when you decided to sleep with... Hayley?... is that her name?" Klaus continued to laugh as he cut one of the ropes. Tyler was silent, he was angry and sort of ashamed, deep down he knew he really messed things up. "But, as the expression goes," Klaus continued to saw at another rope, "One man's trash is another man's treasure." Tyler turned his head to look at Klaus and give him a surprised look, "Are you calling Caroline, trash?" Klaus moved up his back, running the knife along him slightly; drawing blood, he deserved the pain, "No, but you treated her like it." Klaus laughed, this whole situation seemed so poetic, but far inside Klaus' devilish mind, lied an idea that was a far cry from poetry.

**- I've been getting a few unnerving emails/ reviews on this story. Remember that a review is support to give support or constructive criticism to the writer, not just criticism, also remember that I am just a person who enjoys writing, so please be nice, and if you have some critique, feel free to post it, but it should have more meaning than "You suck". Thanks guys, hope you enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hey guys, so sorry for the long space between updates, but a couple things have been going on. I was feeling unsure about myself, and had considered not continuing the story, lots of people seemed to dislike it (and I'm not looking for sympathy) I just don't want to put in eh effort to make something that displeases my audience, I'd rather make something else, that people liked, anyways, it's all good and I'm getting back into the mood. Also, I'm moving, so you can imagine what that is like. We were looking at houses almost twice a week for a month, and we finally found one, so packing and inspections and visits are crazy, anyways, I just want to say thanks for sticking around for another chapter. **

*********Before you read****, there is going to be time spent in a car, and I want you to realize how this car's layout is, because tons of cars are different. This is the car layout that I am describing, look at the image and it will be easier to understand how they... position... themselves in the car. Also, for the birth control mentioned in this chapter (Caroline's old pills from when she was human) the pills are in a disc container, some people may not know what I'm referring to, so the second link is a picture of the disc I'm speaking of.**

.

. /_a-cYR4s788c/SZSiC_SOMrI/AAAAAAAAA_w/J-mUpHH7i4M/s400/300_

Caroline was shuffling through her clothes in her own house, packing a suitcase full, so that she could spend a while at Klaus', since she couldn't bear to be without him for more than a couple hours. Klaus, however, was at the Lockwood cellar, returning to get Tyler. When he entered the cellar and walked past the gate he saw Tyler, still tied up, lying on the cold ground, almost freezing to death, if that was possible. "Ah, good dog," Klaus grinned as he saw that Tyler had obeyed him, not that he could ignore the compulsion anyways. "Klaus, let me go!" Tyler ordered, trying to look at him but straining against the ropes that bound him. "You see, I'm going to let you go, but not completely," Klaus laughed.

"Look, I'm sorry I took Caroline, but she _is_ mine," Tyler scowled. Klaus laughed and grabbed a knife out of his pocket, "I'm afraid you lost that privilege when you decided to sleep with... Hayley?... is that her name?" Klaus continued to laugh as he cut one of the ropes. Tyler was silent, he was angry and sort of ashamed, deep down he knew he really messed things up.

"But, as the expression goes," Klaus continued to saw at another rope, "One man's trash is another man's treasure."

Tyler turned his head to look at Klaus with a sly expression, "Are you calling Caroline, trash?" Klaus moved up his back, running the knife along his shoulder blade; drawing blood, Tyler hissed, but he deserved the pain, "No, but it seems like that's what she may have been to you ." Klaus laughed, this whole situation (Tyler under his control, Caroline in his heart, and a seemingly normal life blossoming for him) seemed so poetic, but far inside Klaus' devilish mind, lied an idea that was a far cry from poetry.

Caroline placed the last of her bras in her duffle bag and padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, she sat at the island and tapped her fingers, trying to remember if she needed anything else. She went to the kitchen cupboard to grab a snack while she waited for Klaus to pick her up. When she opened the cupboard and reached for a cardboard box of granola bars, she noticed a small basket behind it, a junk basket she hadn't seen in years. She decided to waist some time, and her curiosity got ht best of her, as she reached higher and grabbed the basket. Setting it down on the counter, she began to shuffle through its contents; paper clips, sticky notes, old keys, earrings she forgot she had, pens, candies from restaurants, receipts, magnets, and ... birth control. She held up the little circle shaped disc that contained the birth control she used to take before becoming a vampire. She remembered what it was like when she was human, and the few boys she had ever taken these for, ones she had never mentioned to Elena or Bonnie, out of fear that they might think poorly of her. She fiddled with the disc as memories flooded her mind.

All of a sudden, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and the disc landed on the counter. She turned around in her chair to see Klaus, looking dapper as ever, yet rugged. "Ready to go?" he asked, rubbing her shoulder with his calloused hands. He turned his head to the counter to find a blue disc- container thing which she had dropped. "What's that?" he asked, picking that circle up and trying to read the faded letters that had once been readable years ago.

Caroline's eyes were wide with confusion, "What do you mean 'what's that'?" she asked. Klaus handed her the disc and looked at her again, "I mean, what is this for?"

She smiled sweetly and laughed at his ignorance. She realized he probably didn't know what it was because he never had to use birth control, what a life to live. "It's birth control, you know what birth control is, right?"

Klaus laughed, he definitely knew what birth control was, he just didn't realize that it could come in fancy packaging, "I know what it is, love, I've just never had a need for it before," he whispered close to her ear. Caroline shuddered as she felt his breath against her.

"I guess that's one of the benefits to being a vampire," she smiled, getting up off the stool and walking to the door to grab her bags.

Klaus ran up behind her and grabbed her waist, pulling her body to his and placing gentle kisses on her neck, making her moan, "It definitely has it's perks," he smiled against her flesh.

He snaked his hand around her hips and played with the hem of her shirt. She disengaged herself from his hold and laughed, "Not now, ok? Can't we at least wait until we get back to your house... and into your bed?"

Klaus laughed and ran a hand through his curls, "Beds get boring pretty quick, love."

Caroline's eyes widened, where did he expect them to make love? On the floor? In the garage? ... in the kitchen? Devilish thoughts appeared in her mind as she quickly dismissed them, "I happen to like beds." she replied, picking up her bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

Klaus appeared behind her and again, snaked his hands around her waist and pushed himself against her, "Give me 20 minutes and I'm sure you'll change your mind." Caroline's eyes rolled close as he continued to lay wet kisses along her neck, the fear of him biting her had always scared her a little inside, she knew what his bite could do, but the thrill and sexual tension that erupted within her when he nibbled and sucked at her neck overrode her fear.

The dream she had the night before, the one with Elijah, was still playing in the back of her head. How could she want both of them? How could she betray Klaus... but it was only a dream, and Elijah wasn't the man she was with, wait, why was she thinking of this now? Her mind snapped back to reality as she felt his hand slip inside the bottom of her shirt so she pried away. "I don't really wanna do this here, okay?"

Klaus smiled sweetly and wrapped her back up in his arms, he wasn't going to let this go, what Klaus wants, Klaus gets, "And why exactly don't you want to do this here?" he asked mockingly, teasing her neck with kisses as his hand caressed her hips and then found its way under her shirt and achingly close to her bra. Caroline's eyes shut again, the things this man could do with his hands, you'd think he was a god. "Come, on, tell me, love... why don't you want to do it here?" just as he finished his sentence, the front door swung open, almost hitting Caroline in the arm, and Elizabeth Forbes walked in, as her eyes fell upon her daughter's intimate embrace with the nasty vampire.

"That's why..." Caroline whispered.

***An hour later***

"Mom! He's changed!" she yelled, trying to calm down her mother as she ran around the kitchen, throwing countless insults at Klaus, who sat on the couch, smiling contently. Liz turned around and grabbed Caroline's arm, "Care, you know better than I that Klaus is no good. Haven't you seen the people he's killed? He's a monster, a murderer! You can't possibly love him."

Caroline pulled her arm away and grabbed her mother's hands in her own, "Look, mom, two years ago, if you had of told me I would be dating him," she said, glancing at Klaus, "I would have told you the exact same things you're telling me. But this town isn't the town I knew when I was a kid, it's changed and so have I. I've killed people, to stay alive, to live this life because I have to. I don't blame Klaus for a lot of things, but for some I do, but this life isn't for the faint of heart. I love him, and I can't expect you to understand... but once you, ya know, pass on, I'll be left in this world with more love than I could ever ask for, love that will never fade because... well... because it can't." Caroline smiled over at Klaus, and then back at her mother, who was tearing up and looking at the floor. She drew her in for a hug and embraced her daughter, giving Caroline the blessing... or half blessing that she had wanted all along.

After a few intense moments of hugging, her mother smiled over at Klaus, "You take care of her! You may be an original vampire, but hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," she pointed a joking finger at Klaus who laughed and nodded.

When Liz said goodnight and went upstairs to get ready for bed, Caroline and Klaus headed out, back to his house for the night. She carried out her two bags and put them in the front seat beside her feet, she needed a couple things to fix her hair on the way. "Well that went better than expected," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. Klaus smiled and rested his head lightly on top of hers, "Well, if that didn't work, you could have compelled her.. or I could have, so either way I knew we were going home happy." She playfully slapped his arm, "I'm not gonna compel my mom to like my boyfriend!" Klaus liked that word, boyfriend, it was a label he was proud to wear.

Caroline reached her arm around him and started to unbuckle his belt that was holding up the dark pants he always seemed to wear. Klaus was caught off guard and turned to look at her, "What are you doing?"

She smiled shyly and continued to undo his pants, "Bed's get boring, ya know." Klaus pulled off on the side of the road and undid his seatbelt, pulling her on top of him. He was able to adjust the steering wheel to go back a bit, and push the seat further back to give them more room. She kissed him passionately as she continued to inch his pants down his waist. Klaus returned the loving kiss as he pulled off her top and worked on her pants. Awkward shuffling and stripping continued until Caroline was completely undressed, and Klaus was from the waist down. She slowly sunk herself down onto his hardened member as she hissed from the intrusion. Klaus' eyes shut tight as he relished in the tightness of her hot core. She tried to ride him but her ass kept hitting the steering wheel... this was clearly not working. "Let's move to the back, k?" she smiled, pulling herself off of him and into the passenger's seat. Klaus pulled his chair back up and readjusted the steering wheel. Caroline crawled into the back as Klaus fiddled with the radio, trying to find the right song for this. She kneeled on the back seat on her hands and knees, facing the rear windshield. Klaus crawled back too and stood, slightly crouched, behind her, lining his member up with her wet centre. Caroline arched her back and her hair flung wildly about as she moaned. Klaus thrust at a steady pace inside of her, grunting and groaning as the powerful pleasure ached through his body. Caroline's neck was bugging her, her head was tired of flinging about and she decided to rest it on the edge of the back seats. When she opened her eyes and looked into the trunk area behind the seats, expecting to see an empty, dark, space, she saw... sheets... and rope and... TYLER!

"Tyler!" Caroline screamed, tearing her body away from Klaus' who had just remembered he had left Tyler in the trunk before picking her up.

Klaus was slightly frustrated that he was probably going to have to deal with an erection for a while, but more so because he had some serious convincing to do. She shot him an angry/ confused look as he scrambled for things to say.

"I can explain."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Caroline struggled to slip back into her clothes, but once she managed to do so, she simply sat in the front passengers seat with her arms crossed and her eyebrows furrowed. Klaus put him pants back on and sat in the driver's seat, nervously clutching the wheel. He was an almighty original, but Klaus was smart enough to know that the quote "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" was all too true.

"Caroline-" he tried to explain before she cut him off.

"Save it, drive us home, and then talk to me. If I hear one more word out of your mouth, I swear I will castrate you!" she exclaimed, staring straight forward.

Klaus stayed silent. He could definitely take her, and she wouldn't beat him in a fight, but the emotional and mental pain he would have to endure would be far worse than any physical torture she could attempt.

When Klaus pulled up to the house, Caroline bolted from the car and inside the house. Klaus followed suit and went into the kitchen to pour her some water, like a 'good boy'. Caroline sat on the couch and folded her arms once again. He handed her the glass of water and sat across from her on the other couch.

"Now, why exactly do you have my ex boyfriend tied up and unconscious in the back of your car?" she glared.

Klaus swallowed hard, contemplating how to explain this, "Well, after he tried that little stunt with you, I thought I'd get a little payback."

"So your plan was to what? Dump him in a ditch? Compel him to be your slave? Have him rot to death in the back of your truck?" she belted.

"No, I just wanted to make him pay I guess. This can't come as too much of a surprise... I'm Klaus, this is what I do..." he sighed, his head hung.

"That's the funny part, I thought you had changed. I get 'wanting to make Tyler pay', I get 'that you wanted revenge', we're vampires, it's in our nature, especially in yours... but what exactly were you planning on doing with him?" she replied.

Truth was, Klaus wanted to rip out his heart, wanted to throw him in a pool filled with wolfs bain, anything to make him pay for doing anything to frighten Caroline... but she was a more gentile soul, she didn't want any part of that, and he could understand that. His real plan was to bite him and let him have a slow and painful death under his every watch, but completely forgot to hide his body before she noticed. "I don't know, but he attacked you, and I couldn't just let him get away with that."

Caroline saw the pain in his eyes, if this really was all for her, then maybe she was to blame as well, so she got up and moved to sit beside him, nuzzling into his neck, "I'm fine, Klaus, I've moved past this. I want you to change. It took me a long time to get over the fact that you killed Jenna, and now I can look you in the eye and say I love you, but I love 'this' you. The compassionate, caring, loving Klaus."

Klaus kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry, love, I'll get rid of him later."

Caroline nodded and then looked into his eyes with a smirk on her face, "That still doesn't excuse that you've been a very bad boy," she smiled seductively.

"A very bad boy," he agreed and ran a hand up her back to cup her head.

"And bad boys need to be punished, don't they?" she asked, nipping at his neck.

Klaus purred, "They do indeed."

"Good," Caroline whispered, then sat back and retracted her body from his, "Then you're going to an anger management class with me!"

Klaus' entire body sagged, she was good. "An anger management class? I'm an original, anger is in my veins!"

"Do it for me Nikki? Come on, it helped me when I first turned. Short of a blood transfusion, this is all we've got!" she smiled and patted his leg.

"One class, that's it!" he glared.

"One class," she agreed, "And if you like it, and you find that it helps, we can attend more."

"Now, about my punishment..." Klaus continued, snaking his hand around her waist.

"Oh, you want another punishment?" she smirked, licking her lips.

Klaus nodded and nipped at her neck as she inhaled sharply.

"Alrighty then," her smiled widened, then she dipped down to bite hard into his neck as he growled.

She released his neck and stood, "Your punishment is to come and watch "The Notebook" with me," she laughed. Caroline got off the couch and sauntered into the bedroom.

"Oh come on!" he shouted, laughing slightly, "No sex?"

Caroline shook her head, "You'll love the movie! It's about a girl and a guy who fall in love-" Klaus cut her off.

"Already bored."

Caroline laughed, "Get your ass in this bed and watch the damn movie with me."

Her eyes were ice cold and he knew he couldn't escape. So there he sat, watching a cheesy romantic chick-flick with his girlfriend snuggled against his chest, which was becoming damp from her sobbing.

For what felt like the millionth time, Allie jumped into Noah's arms, and Klaus had had enough. He shut his eyes and actually tried to sleep. He woke up suddenly with a start as Caroline loudly blew her nose into a tissue, "They're so in love!" she screamed as the movie's credits started rolling.

Klaus rubbed his eyes and tried to seem enlightened by the movie he just 'watched'. He smiled as she sat up and rubbed a few stray tears from her cheeks, "I love that movie, did you like it?" she asked.

"Oh, it was riveting!" he said sarcastically. She slapped him playfully on the arm and cleaned up her tissues.

"So the anger management class is at 10 tomorrow, so we need to be ready before then cause we need to stop and drop Tyler off," she said, all the while folding clothes and straightening the room; multitasking was Caroline's middle name.

"Where would you like me to dump the little asshole, love?" he smirked. She gave him a slight glare, but was holding back a laugh, "His house is fine," she replied. They both got dressed into their pajamas and curled up into each other's arms, falling asleep. Sleeping was a pleasure now, not a necessity, one they enjoyed much more, especially when they were next to each other.

When the morning came and the light found its way into their room, Caroline opened her eyes and stretched. It was already 8:23 and Caroline had a lot to do! She bolted from her room and into the shower, as Klaus sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He heard the shower running and decided he needed to make up for his loss last night.

Caroline was half way through a verse of a Whitney Houston song, standing under the stream of water when she wasn't paying attention.

"Ooooh, I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Yeah! I wanna dance wit somebody! With somebody who-" she was cut off when she heard the shower door open and Klaus walked in. She immediately shrieked from surprise and grabbed her body to hide herself.

"Don't have to be shy, love," he whispered in her ear before moving her hands away. He kissed her passionately as the water ran into between their faces, making it almost impossible to kiss, not to worry, there were other things on Klaus' schedule.

He ran his hand along the curves on the right side of her body before raching her thigh and gripping it tightly in his large hand. He wrapped it around his hip and arimed his already hard erection at her entrance. He buried himself to the hilt inside of her as her head thrashed back and her eyes were forecd to close.

"I've been a bad boy, haven't I?" Klaus laughed as he continued to thrust into her.

Caroline was barely able to speak, she needed this realiease, and she felt it coming on faster than ever before. Klaus was also close, they both knew it was going to be quick after the break from last night, but they it was much more awkward than movies made it out to be.

Of course it felt good, it was sex, but the contstant slipping o the tile, scaring them half to death when their foot slipped the slightest inch, the maneuvering to get comfotable and the complicatedness of trying to both face away fromt eh stream all made it look they they were part of the world's worst porno. Klaus came fast, Caroline followed behind, both of their bodies spasming and slipping around, eventually breaking apart from one another.

"Let's not do that again," she laughed.

Klaus nodded, "I agree."

Both of them laughed about it for a while before they got ready and headed out the door to the class. Klaus pulled up in front of Tyler's house and got out, leaving Caroline to continue putting on the rest of her makeup on in the car.

Klaus grabbed Tyler's unconscious body from the trunk and carried him effortlessly over to the door. He kicked open the door and threw Tyler in. The Hybrid immediately woke up, startled and trying to catch his breath.

"Well, well, well, look who's done his nap," Klaus taunted. Tyler struggled against the rope and growled. "You will stay here like a good boy. If you can find a way out of the ropes, that's fine, but you will not leave this house until i return, then, you will continue to obey my every command, understood?" Klaus grinned.

"Understood," Tyler glared.

Klaus slammed the door and walked back to the car, noticing Caroline's obliviousness to what just happened as she smothered her lips in a light rose colour.

"Ready to go?" she smiled, placing a hand on his thigh as he sat back in the car.

"Hardly," he rolled his eyes, not looking forward to the inevitable "Happy Circle Club" he was about to join. If anyone thought Klaus wore the pants in this relationship, they were sadly mistaken.

*** I know it was a short chapter, but I promise that I'll have the next one up tomorrow! Ties is just a little lead up to the main event which is the class they're going to attend. Please stay tuned. :D**


	14. Author's Note

It's not until now that I realize I said I would update and add the new chapter the next day after chapter 13... oops. There has been a death in my family, and I've kinda been all wrapped up in that. But I'm gonna have it up ASAP (probably by Thursday). So sorry, guys... I shouldn't make promises I can't keep :P


	15. Chapter 14

**On April 17th, my grandma died. She wasn't a huge part of my life, and lived far away. She was my dad's mom however and was still important to our entire family. We flew to Winnipeg this week to visit my grandpa and have the funeral, so this is why my chapter is late, but it's not like I should have to explain myself. I am however, saying this, to give one message. My grandmother smoked since she was 17 years old and got addicted. She continued to smoke until she was 70, then she developed lung cancer. After tons of chemo and tons of medication, it looked like it was going away... but then she developed a brain tumor. We had a long time to adjust to the idea that she didn't have much time, but it's still never easy when you lose someone. So my message, don't smoke, at least don't smoke your entire life. Someone somewhere will miss you. **

**And with that chunk of sadness out of the way, let's get onto some Klaroline! (Ps. There is no smut in this chapter (I didn't really feel like writing smut this week) but I promise the next chapter will have loads of smuttiness)**

**Chapter 14**

When they arrived to the local community center, Caroline was excited. She wanted to introduce Klaus to a world of happiness that one could find within oneself. Klaus, on the other hand, was dreading the moment he would have to stand up and tell the room about his problem... wait, his problem was... wait a second.

"Caroline, how am I supposed to tell the entire group that I'm an original vampire and have them totally understand my life and want to help me?" he asked.

Caroline smiled, "Right, and I get where you're coming from. When I first went, I compelled them to treat my problems like a normal situation, but once you get through the initial introduction, the methods they teach you can apply to many situations, not just vampirism." she replied, "Or, ya just don't tell them anything."

In his mind he cursed Caroline for always having an answer for everything. "Fine. Let's get this over with," he groaned.

"That's the spirit, honey!" Caroline laughed, taking him by the arm and walking him into the building.

Right inside the front door, they were greeted by a large, plump lady who had a name tag on that said "Janet".

"Hey, Janet!" Caroline smiled, then let go of Klaus and hugged her.

"Caroline, how ya been, doll?" Janet asked, smiling as wide as could be.

"I've been great, um, this is my boyfriend, Klaus," she replied, then turned around to grab Klaus and pull him forward.

"Nice tah meetcha, Klaus," Janet said, looking at Klaus who put on the fakest of smiles to get through this. Janet and Klaus shook hands and waited for Caroline to say something, but was busy signing a paper on the table behind Janet while Klaus stared at the wall to avoid eye contact.

"So, anyways, we're gonna head on in, I'll see ya soon," Caroline said, taking Klaus's arm again and waving goodbye to Janet who waved back.

"She's so sweet," Caroline sighed.

"What does she have to be angry about?" Klaus laughed.

"Her husband left her for his secretary and left her without a dime and their 5 kids," Caroline replied in a serious voice.

"Oh." Klaus replied.

They entered the gymnasium where a big circle of chairs was set in the middle, a table full of snacks and punch sat in the right corner, and people were scattered all over the place, taking to one another with drinks in hand.

Caroline led them over to the chairs and sat down, then started searching through her purse as Klaus sat and looked around the room, judging all the sad saps upon first glance.

"So, Mort, how's the cat?" he heard a short, fat lady ask a taller and even fatter gentleman who were conversing in the left corner of the gym.

"Oh, he's great, I just bought him a new scratching post, it's nice. It's got some cardboard and twine on it, real good quality," the man replied back.

Klaus just listened on until he couldn't take the level of loneliness he could sense from the pair anymore, he turned back to Caroline who was vigorously texting.

Klaus sunk into his chair and waited for the 'festivities' to begin.

After what felt like years, but was only 20 minutes, Janet came back into the gym and shut the doors. Everybody walked over to the circle and took their seats. Mort sat down beside Klaus and gave him a smile, which Klaus returned quickly, then slipped back into his bored and hateful demeanor.

"Hello everyone, my name's Janet, and I _was_ an angry person," Janet stood up from her chair and announced, her hand clutching a clipboard and a pen.

"Hi, Janet," everyone in the group, except for Klaus, said in unison.

"Now, I know we've got some new people here today amongst out regulars, so we're gonna go ahead and let them introduce themselves. So first off, we have Dave. Dave, why don't you stand up and tell us your name, why you came here today, and what you hope to gain from this session."

A tall, bulky man with a beard stood up and smiled around the group, "My name's Dave."

"Hi, Dave!" the group replied.

"Well hello, Dave," Klaus mocked quietly.

"I came here today, because I am an angry person. My friend Stacy recommended these sessions to me. I was at work a couple of weeks ago and one of my coworkers sent me the wrong file and I just flipped out. I pushed the desk over and left, I realized I needed some help," Dave explained.

"Pathetic," Klaus murmured.

"Watch it, buddy," Caroline whispered.

"I hope to gain a better understanding of how to control my anger and how I can live a happier life without my destructive behaviour," he finished.

The group clapped, Caroline smacked Klaus' thigh and he began to clap too.

"That was great, Dave, you are definitely on the right path to self control," Janet smiled. "Now, let's have Klaus stand up and tell his story."

Klaus looked at Caroline who just widened her eyes to signal him to get up which he did, reluctantly.

"Um, uh, my name's Klaus," he stammered, embarrassed that he was here with all of these pathetic losers.

"Hi, Klaus!" the room roared.

"Yea, yea," he rolled his eyes, "I came here today because my girlfriend thinks I need help controlling my anger." That earned him a kick in the back of the knee from Caroline, who was sitting diagonally behind him.

"I'm trying to learn how to handle my anger better, and I hope that after this god awful pony show of sadness, I can leave and go home," he continued.

Caroline glared at him and he knew he was going to have to fake a little bit more.

Janet sighed, "Well, it's normal to feel this way on your first session, it's important to realize that you do need help, have you had any incidents?" she asked.

Klaus, who was sitting now, rolled his eyes yet again, "Once upon a time I tied a man up and put him in the trunk of my car... to name one."

The looks on the people's faces were priceless; shock mixed with confusion. "Well, we can definately help you out, Klaus... thanks for, um... sharing," Janet answered.

After two more first timers introduced themselves, they were ready for the first activity. "An important part of controlling your anger is learning to trust the people around you, so that they can trust you, so we're all going to do a trust fall," Janet announced.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "How is this going to help anyone?" he whispered to himself.

Everyone got up from their chairs and scattered in pairs around the gym. Klaus stood beside Caroline who was smiling and kind of excited to see how Klaus would do.

"Now, have one person stand in front of the other, and then just fall straight back. Catch your partner, let them know they can trust you," Janet yelled across the room.

Caroline turned around and Klaus stood behind her with his arms out to catch her, although it wasn't necessary with his vampire reflexes.

"Now fall!" Janet yelled.

Caroline fell back and Klaus caught her. She was smiling like a little school girl, but _he,_ on the other hand, was still grouchy.

He lifted her back up and he then stood in front of her.

"Now, second partner fall!" Janet called out.

Klaus fell back and Caroline just stood straight, and let him fall and hit his head on the gym floor.

"Oops!" Caroline grinned as Klaus got up off the floor.

"Wow, guess_ you_ can't be trusted," he winked.

Caroline giggled and her wrapped her up in his arms as they waited as the rest of the older people attempted to get back up.

"Good job, everyone!" Janet clapped, "Now we're gonna do a few more fun little exercises."

After explaining the instructions and getting into groups, they had to act out scenarios and show how they _would_ react, and how they_ should_ react. Klaus got a scenario card and went into his group which consisted of Mort, the cat man, Lisa, a single mother who was stick thin, and Caroline.

He read the card aloud in the least enthusiastic voice, "You go to the grocery store to pick up a turkey for thanksgiving dinner. You go to the aisle and see a gentleman and his wife grab the last of the turkeys. You desperately need this turkey for dinner, and it was the only one left. What do you do?"

After some rehearsing and practising, and some groans from Klaus, they stood up in front of the others to present their situation.

Lisa and Mort were playing the husband and wife who were pretending to push a shopping cart together. Klaus walked into the scene and watched as Mort pretended to grab a turkey from the shelf.

"I really need that turkey for Thanksgiving dinner, and he just took the last one..." Klaus pretended to exclaim, when in actuality it came out as monotone as a "See and Say".

Caroline jumped in, "This is how we _would _react!"

Klaus went up to Mort and Lisa and pretended to grab the turkey from their cart.

"Hey!" Lisa shouted.

"This is my turkey, I really need it," Klaus replied.

"We had it first, it was in _our_ cart!" Mort said.

Klaus walked away, pretending to carry an invisible turkey.

"Now this is how we _should_ react," Caroline jumped in again, then left the scene.

"I really need a turkey, but I'm sure another store in town has a similar one," he said and then walked off the scene.

The other people clapped and smiled, along with Janet.

"I feel like a child," Klaus murmured.

"When you act like one, you get treated like one," Caroline whispered back.

After the rest of the class had gone, they sat back in the circle.

"I think we've made some great progress today!" Janet said.

"What progress? I'm still angry, if not more, after putting one a fucking puppet show for these losers," Klaus spoke to himself quietly.

Caroline glared at him again, he needed to learn to at least be polite.

"So thank you all for coming, meet us here same time next week for the next session. Have a great week and drive safe!" Janet closed out the meeting.

Caroline escorted Klaus back out to the car and got in the driver's seat.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" he smirked.

"You really embarrassed me in there, ya know!" Caroline exclaimed as Klaus got into the passenger's side. He noticed her harsh tone and decided that time for joking was over.

"What? I went with you, sat in that god awful room for hours, and I _embarrassed_ you? How?" Klaus quipped back.

"Your little remarks, me _making_ you go there? Did you not think I would be pissed?" Caroline yelled back.

"Caroline, you're blowing this whole thing out of proportion," Klaus sighed.

"No, I'm not! You know why? Cause I need this to work. I need to know that you are capable of change... that you can change not because I want you to, but also because _you_ want to as well," Caroline almost teared up.

"Caroline, I'm trying my best here! I'm an original vampire, I can't help it!" he stated, trying his best not to get too upset.

"Sometimes I just feel like you're not committed to this relationship, like all of a sudden you're gonna go back on a killing spree and I'm gonna have to defend you! That's why I'm trying to train you to-" Caroline yelled but Klaus cut her off.

"Train me? I am not a dog, Caroline!" he yelled back.

"I know, I didn't mean it like that, I just- I want us to live a normal life!" she exclaimed.

Klaus felt himself getting angrier by the second, "Did you ever think for a second that maybe I don't want to be normal?"

Caroline was almost ready to cry, "I just don't want the aggression, I love everything about you, but your dark side scares me!"

"So it should," he glared back.

"Klaus, I love you, more than you'll ever know, but I can't have you taking my exes and tying them up and-and-and killing them! I don't want that lifestyle anymore!" Caroline sobbed.

"Being a vampire isn't a lifestyle, you can _choose_ your lifestyle, but being a vampire isn't something we can change now!" he jolted back.

"How did this argument even get so heated! We've blown this way out of proportion!" she yelled.

"We? You started this, Caroline, not me!" Klaus stated, "You drag me to some anger management class, which by the way I completed, but it's still not enough! I can't change my past!"

"But you _can_ change your future, and I want it to be a happy one! ... with me," her voice lowered and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Klaus wiped away the tears with his thumb and looked into her eyes, "I want that too, but you're gonna have to learn to love me for who I am, not for who you want me to be. If you trust me, if you can really and honestly trust me, you'll know I will never hurt you, and I will do everything in my power to protect _you_... it's always been for you."

Caroline rested her head on his shoulder as tears continued to fall against his shirt, "I miss my old life, Klaus."

Klaus ran his hand through her hair and rubbed her back as she continued to cry, "We all do, love."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Ok, so I just watched the Vampire Diaries season finale, I had PVRed it and had work that night, but had to wait about a week and a few more days while I was away, but all I can say was WOW! I watched it with a friend who came over and she said I could watch it cause I was DYING to see it finally, and watching it with someone who has never seen an episode is very interesting, I balled and she laughed, it was ridiculous. ANYWAYS, I was actually touched by Klaus' new sense of kindness, and his lovingness towards Caroline, which is the kind of Klaus I have pictured in this fic. Any who, enjoy!**

**Caroline's POV**

I had a dream. _That_ dream. Again. The one with Elijah. I know it's very unladylike to swear, but fuck, okay? Fuck. In this dream, it was just Elijah. No Klaus, nobody else but him and I. I thought I might pass out when I woke up, I was so sweaty, horny and nervous at the same time. I knew it was wrong, I was mad at myself for having such dreams, but I couldn't control it, it wasn't me. Was I dumb for feeling guilty?

Klaus was out when I woke up panting, thankfully. He had gone for breakfast with a few old friends from New Orleans, so I was left by myself to ponder my dream and wallow in my own self pity. I turned on the television and poured myself a cup of coffee, I needed to wake up, fast. I didn't ever _need_ sleep, vampires don't, but that feeling of being refreshed and dreaming was always my favourite part, how could I give that up?

It was 10 o'clock on a Sunday morning, so everything on TV was crap, so I thought a simple Soap Opera would suffice until I finished my coffee.

"Daisy, do you still love me?" a thick Italian man asked a woman who was wearing too much makeup and had hair that was sure to bump into the boom mic any second.

"Ricardo," she sighed, wow, what an original Soap Opera name, "I'm in love with James!" Oh, there we go, some drama. I leaned in as she dramatically swept her hand across her face.

The man looked distraught and suddenly snapped his neck to her, "James... my brother?"

"Yes!" The woman exclaimed, "He and I are having an affair!"

Oh for fucks sake. I turned off the TV and took that as a sign that I needed to get out of here, get some fresh air before my mind became completely consumed with the thoughts of Klaus' brother.

I got showered, dressed and put on a bit of makeup before heading out the door with no sense of direction. I decided I would just wander and possibly shop a little to get all the horrible thoughts out of my head. I went down to a quaint street that had a nice coffee shop and a few stores that sold vintage clothes. I was about to go into one of the shops to try on this cute, pink dress I saw from outside the window, when a tap on my shoulder startled me.

I spun around with my vampire speed and my heart sunk.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, Caroline," a soothing voice calmly said as if whispered in my ear.

"Oh, hi, Elijah," I almost whimpered, "You didn't scare me, I was just caught off guard a little." A little? How about **a lot**!

"How are you? How's Niklaus treating you?" he smiled, he seemed to be in a great mood today.

"I'm great, and he's treating me very well, thanks," I smiled, although inside, my mind was racing. The dream. The thoughts, nononono. Just no.

"I was just about to grab some brunch, would you care to join me?" He asked, extending a hand like the true gentleman he is.

My mind immediately said "NO!" in capital letters and bright flashing lights. But when I thought about it some more, I began to think that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe if I spent a little more time with him in the real world, he would be less likely to show up in my dreams. Maybe the dreams were just a sign to spend more time with him? I had convinced myself.

"Sure," I smiled and grabbed his hand as he led me down the street. It was a humorous sort of move, not a romantic one, but I pulled my hand away subtly as soon as I got the chance.

When we finally sat down at this sweet little coffee house that also happened to serve breakfast/ brunch, I was glad to have a table to separate us. I was over thinking this, but that's what I do; I think... and think and think and think and never stop.

"This place has amazing crepes," Elijah said to me as I read the menu.

"Oh, great," I replied, trying not to make extended eye contact with him.

A young waitress came over to our table and broke the awkward (to me) silence, "Hi there, folks, what can I get for you today?" she asked while she removed the pen from behind her ear and tapped it on her small notepad.

Elijah went first, "I'll have the Fourth of July Crepe, please," he smiled at the waitress and closed his menu.

"Oh, uh," I stuttered. To be honest, I spent more time just staring at the menu, not even considering what to eat, just avoiding eye contact, "I'll have the same." I closed my menu too and she took them with her.

"So, what have you and my brother been up to?" he asked, bringing the conversation back to the man I love.

"Oh, ya know, not a lot," I shrugged, praying to god our coffee would get here soon so I'd have something else to do with my mouth besides talk.

"Well that's always nice, flying by the seat of your pants, no agenda," he smiled. I loved that smile. I loved everything about him. Not only did he ooze sexuality, but he oozed class, elegance and a certain manliness that wasn't achieved by brooding strength. But no, wait, no, Klaus, Klaus was the most handsome man in the world, and I love him. I do.

The waitress came back with our coffee and I held it tight, sipping slowly and savouring the flavour. Elijah did the same, he always looked like a connoisseur of everything. The way he tasted wine, coffee and even wore suits, he looked like everything he did was a passion.

"So, are you and Klaus getting married any time soon?" he asked. I choked on my coffee and spit it back into the cup. It had to be the most unattractive sight ever, and I felt stupid, but MARRIED? Elijah's face was that of concern and curiosity.

"Married? Not that I know of," I replied, wiping my mouth with a napkin, "Why? has he mentioned getting married, to you?" I asked.

"Not exactly, but I always just thought he'd snatch you up with a ring before anyone else could make a move," he laughed.

"He's got me, I don't need a ring," I smiled back.

"But you'd like one," he said in a half question, but the look on his face and the tone of his voice told me it was a statement.

"It's not that I wouldn't like one, per say," I was struggling to piece this together. Truth be told, I would like a ring, to be married, to have a nice white picket fence and adopt a couple kids, but I wasn't gonna push him into it. Being a vampire had changed me, but the part, and I swear to the lord in heaven there was still a part, that was human, she wants a future, a normal future. "There's no need to rush," I finished saying. The food finally arrived and I breathed out, knowing that we won't have to talk as much once our mouths are filled with delicious crepes.

He proves my thoughts to be wrong as he continued the conversation, "Klaus was saying you were having some difficulty with Tyler."

Klaus told him about that? "He told you?" I asked timidly, knowing damn well what the answer was.

"He came to me for support, he doesn't like seeing you like that; in pain, anguish and emotionally scarred... he had to get it out," Elijah replied. Oh, well, I guess that's all well and good.

"Yea, Tyler was a little blip in a big pond, it's fine now," I answered, forking large amounts of crepes into my mouth. They were really good, Elijah was right.

The conversation became lighter as the minutes passed, we talked about school, his life and how the drama had now faded and life could be lived once more. We finished up our meals and like a true gentleman, he paid.

We were leaving the restaurant when we reached the front step and he kissed my cheek. I was stunned and paused, it was meant as a nice gesture, it wasn't longing, just a peck, but he hadn't had the dreams I had been having.

"This was nice, let's do this again sometime," he smiled and hugged me briefly. Part of me wanted to confess the dream and tell him that I couldn't see him anymore until I got these feelings out of my head, but I kept silent and just nodded.

"Thanks, this was lovely," I added and reached in my purse for my sunglasses. He then grabbed my wrist and brought my hand to his cheek as I looked at him floored.

"If you ever think you need something more, come find me," he spoke softly into my soul. Then, he was gone. I stood there shocked, not knowing what to do, was he serious? Something else? Like... him? I could never tell Klaus, he would go nuts, and start another family fight, just as one had ended.

I went to reach back into my purse, still needed those sunglasses when I noticed something shining, on my finger. I held my hand up to my face and noticed a silver ring with a small fluorescent diamond in the center, it was beautiful... but it was also on my ring finger, on my left hand. My heart sank, was he saying that he could give me what Klaus couldn't? That the ring he said 'I wanted' could come from him?

Fuck the sunglasses, I needed to get home. I sped back to Klaus' house, my heart pounding frantically... oh wait it doesn't pound, well it did that day! I opened the door and saw Klaus standing in the kitchen with a glass of wine.

"Good afternoon, love," he smiled and handed me the glass. I reached out to take it in my hand and kissed his cheek.

And I'll come to know, several seconds later, that the most regretted point in my existence, was that I forgot to take that ring off.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Fanfiction is a hard thing to do, to write, because no matter how good you think that chapter is or how great you feel about what you've written, every person in the world thinks they're a renound critic. I appreciate opinions, I do, honestly, criticism is never an EASY thing to take, but it helps make you better. However, I'll explain something, I do this not to please anyone but myself. "This is so out of character", "They'd never do that" or "They don't act like that" is true, but that's the reason I write. If they DID do these things, I would just watch the show, but Fanfiction allows me to take these characters and put them in situation I want and make them do things I want. Please consider the fact that if you do not like how the story is going, do not read it. On another note, I definitely love getting reviews and appreciate the readers, so if y'all have any ideas about something that they should do, something that should happen, or any ideas, please review! LOVE Y'ALL!**

**Next explanation: CAROLINE IS NOT IN LOVE WITH ELIJAH! I repeat, NOT IN LOVE WITH ELIJAH! She's not into him, but you can't help dreams. She didn't ask for the ring, nor did she accept it with a smile, it just happened. So hold onto your the metaphorical knife you're throwing at me, because they are not together... I didn't write that, did I? For those of you with OPEN MINDS, you can keep reading.**

"What's this?" Klaus asked, noticing the ring on her finger.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, realizing she forgot to remove it from her hand. She put down the glass and quickly took off the ring.

"Nothing? It's on your ring finger, who gave it to you?" he asked puzzled.

"Oh, I met up with Elijah this morning and-" she started to explain before he so rudely cut her off.

"Elijah?" he sighed. He sat down on the couch and combed his fingers through his hair.

"What do you mean?" she asked, sitting down beside him, resting her hand on his knee.

"He keeps telling me to make it official, ask you to marry me and have a family... he worries about me... about you, and he always seems to get in the way," Klaus explained.

"But he's not who I want, you understand that, right?" she worriedly replied.

"Of course, I would never think like that, and I'm positive he didn't mean it in that way," he laughed a little.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well," Klaus started, "Elijah's always looked out for me, and ever since life started getting back to normal, and I met you and things were all 'lovey dovey' he's been telling me to propose to you."

Caroline looked stunned, "I'm still confused, he told me that if I ever needed more, to come find him," she explained.

"More?" Klaus questioned.

"Yea, he slipped the ring on, told me that if I ever needed anything more, I should come find him," she told Klaus.

Klaus' face was burning up, "How could he possibly ever give you _more_ than I'm giving you!" he glared at her.

The conversation quickly took a sharp turn, and Caroline regretted forgetting to remove the ring before entering the house.

"Klaus, _I_ didn't do this, it wasn't my fault," she exclaimed.

"My own brother, it's pathetic... WE ARE NOT THE SALVATORES! WE DO NOT FIGHT OVER THE SAME GIRL!" he bellowed.

"Klaus, calm down, I'm sure it wasn't meant in that way, I mean, like you said, he's looking out for you, right?" she started to tear up a little, she was scared.

"How can I trust him? My own brother!" he shouted, knocking a vase off of the mantel. A mere helpful gesture now seemed more intimate to him, and he was angry.

"You can trust _me, _I would never betray you," Caroline begged, trying to calm him down.

"When you dream, I can hear you sometimes, it's him... isn't it?" he shouted back, his eyes were fiery and his fangs were showing, "ISN'T IT?"

"No, I mean, yes, but he's not the one I want!" she tugged his arm and tried to bring him back to earth.

"Is this what you want?" Klaus yelled, grabbing the ring off of the coffee table and shoving it in her face, "Huh? You want a normal, married life? You want a ring? YOU WANT A HUSBAND!?" he shouted.

Caroline was silent, teary eyed and scared. She stood with her lips slightly parted, not knowing what to say.

In all his rage, admits this crazy fight, Klaus got down on one knee, still shouting he yelled, "WELL FUCKING HELL THEN, WILL YOU MARRY ME!?" He was still fuming, shouting at the top of his lungs, panting like a dog as his shoulders rose and fell, but the gesture was sincere. All the raw emotion thrown into one idea.

And there she stood, her eyes wide open, staring at him as his eyes were as dark as ever and she replied, "Yes."

Klaus's face went back to normal as he focused in on what had just happened. He proposed. He asked her to be his wife. What had be done?

"Yes, Klaus, I will marry you," Caroline spoke calmly as she allowed him to slip the ring on.

"What?" Klaus asked, looking like he had just been through a tornado and had no memory.

Caroline just pulled him up from his kneeling position and kissed him hard on the lips, crashing her body to his. Klaus was still in shock of the situation and wrapped his arms slowly around her. He was gonna get married. And the more he thought about it, the better it sounded. Married. Married. Married.

Caroline pulled away and looked into his eyes, "You know you're a little crazy, right?" she asked him, chuckling to herself.

"Sweetheart, I'd like you to consider this mess for a second," he began to say.

"No need, I want this, unless... you don't" she butt in.

"Apparently I do, I just never thought about it sincerely," Klaus replied.

"How did this even happen?" Caroline sighed, stepping back and replaying what just happened in her head.

"I don't even know, but let's just leave it be, love," Klaus said as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the bedroom. Caroline gladly obliged and stepped over the broken vase to follow Klaus.

When they passed the foyer, Caroline noticed a dark shadow, which chuckled. Klaus flicked on the lights and stopped in his tracks.

"You're very clever, Elijah," Klaus said. Caroline assessed their conversation and paused... he set this up.

"Congratulations," he said, raising a glass of champagne that he had most likely stolen from the kitchen.

Klaus smiled and continued to walk into the bedroom before yelling back at Elijah, "You know I'm still going to rip your heart out!"

"I think you overestimate the number of best men you have," Elijah countered back.

"Noted. Now, if you wouldn't mind," he said, turning around in the doorway of the bedroom to face Elijah, "Me and my _fiancé_ would like some alone time."

"As you wish," Elijah replied, and he was gone, the champagne glass left empty on the window sill.

"Fiancé... that has a nice ring to it," Caroline laughed.

"I think I like Mrs. Michelson better."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Are you kidding me? You can't be serious!" Klaus echoed through the large house as he emerged from the bedroom, slipping on a plain white t-shirt.

"It will make it all the more special," Caroline argued, coming out of the bedroom in pursuit, slipping on her nightgown.

"We better plan this wedding for tomorrow then," he laughed.

"It'll only be a month or two," she sighed.

"Or _two_? I can't do _one_!" he half laughed, half yelled.

"Just think, on our wedding night, curling up under the stars, making love, it'll be almost like the first time!" she cooed.

"Caroline, we're not some 15 year old virgins, dreaming about consummating our marriage, we've consummated enough for a hundred marriages!" he chuckled. Caroline has asked him to wait until their wedding night to make love again, which Klaus wasn't obviously ecstatic about.

"Klaus, just listen to me, if you do this for me, I won't make you do any of the wedding planning stuff that you call 'nonsense'," she smiled. She drove a tough bargain.

He was thinking about her offer, and it really did seem like a great deal. No color picking, no cake testing, no deciding which type of Hydrangeas he would like to see in the centre pieces. "Fine," he acquiesced, sighing and sinking into the couch.

"Now, if you want this wedding done and over with soon, I need _one_ favor," she smiled, folding her arms.

"Oh, come on! We just made a deal," he threw his hands up and laughed. She would be the death of him.

"Well, I suppose I could do this for you, but I don't think you'd like what, or w_ho_, I would pick," she giggled.

"Fine," he groaned, "What is it?"

"I need you to find yourself four groomsmen."

She was right, whoever she may have picked, would have possibly included male models and definitely Matt. He didn't _hate_ Matt, and was quite in awe at the fact that he was able to stay human this long, however, he didn't want any of her former flames standing behind him while he wed her.

"Fine," he repeated himself again.

"I need you to find four men for each of my bridesmaids, Elena, Bonnie, April and Rebekkah," she smiled, grabbing an already prepared list off the counter. Wow, she really had been considering this whole marriage thing for some time.

"Rebekkah?" Klaus repeated. She was having his own sister as a bridesmaid? He would never admit how much that meant to him, but something told him she already knew.

"Yea, I asked her last night when you fell asleep after that 5th glass of champagne," she laughed.

"For fuck's sake," he seethed.

"What?" Caroline asked, wondering why his expression changed so quickly.

"She'll want to go with Stephan... " he sighed. He knew his sister had a thing for Stephan, and she would be counting on him to pick him as her aisle partner.

"Well, there's one! Now, I'm going to meet the girls for dress shopping, so you need to get on this mister, if you want to get on 'this'" she said, gesturing to her body on the second 'this', "sooner."

Klaus sprang up and got dressed while Caroline did the same, before shortly heading out to meet Elena and Bonnie for dress fittings.

Klaus stayed behind, on the couch, running through a list of friends he could use for groomsmen, the problem was, Klaus didn't have very many friends. Enemies, he had a ton, but friends, or even people who would want to help him out in the slightest, were few and far between.

"Ok, so... Elijah, that's one... Stephan, that's two," he said aloud, "Elijah with... April... she'll feel safe with him, and Stephan with Rebekkah... and that leaves Elena and Bonnie. Elena will want to be with Damon, another Salvatore... for fuck's sake... and who else is left? Uh, Jeremy! The kid... he likes Bonnie, right? Fine. Done... now all I have to do is ask... FUCK."

He arrived at the Salvatore house a little after 1pm, hoping that both of the brothers would be home and in a good spirit, because he was in no mood to rip heads off today. Damon answered the door and smiled devilishly as he saw Klaus standing there.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Forbes, whipped by a pint sized blonde in red high heels," he taunted.

Klaus scoffed and just laughed, that sinister laugh, "Says the man who carries a purse when he goes shopping." Damon remembered the last weekend when he was spotted at the Mystic Falls mall, holding Elena's purse as she tried on dresses. Klaus just laughed and walked by, searching for a gift for Caroline.

"Well, come in, where is the Mrs?" Damon asked cockily.

"Out with your ball and chain shopping for dresses," he smiled and walked in, while Damon closed the door behind him. Stephan emerged from the kitchen without a shirt on and Klaus turned to Damon.

"Sorry, was I interrupting anything?" he quirked a brow.

"Perhaps he was expecting you," Damon laughed to Klaus, who gave him a dirty look.

"Hey, Klaus," Stephan smiled, taking the wife beater in his hand and pulling it over his torso, "What brings you by?"

"I have come to ask for a favor," he rocked back and forth on his heels a few times as Damon poured himself a scotch.

"Oh, and by the way, congrats on the engagement, man," Stephan held out a hand and Klaus shook. He always knew Stephan could be civil.

"That's what the favor is in regards to," Klaus sighed, "It seems I've made enough enemies over the years to fill a stadium, but not enough friends to fill the seats at that table," he laughed, holding out a hand to gesture towards the Salvatore's kitchen table with chairs for four people."

"You mean all those people you killed _don't_ wanna be your friends?" Damon asked sarcastically, taking a sip from his glass.

Klaus just chuckled and shook his head, "Sadly no, so I would be... honored," he choked on that word, "If you two would be two of my groomsmen," he folded his arms.

"Groomsmen? Sure, why not," Stephan smiled. Stephan was always so polite and well rounded, where as Damon had sharper edges than a razor blade.

Damon mused, "I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it, I have some very 'important' business to attend to."

"Well," Klaus sighed sarcastically, "Elena is one of Caroline's bridesmaids, and I'm quite certain you'll be attending either way."

Damon's face was a mix of worry and anger of being beaten, "Fine, but if Caroline thinks I'm wearing one of those bow ties, she's crazy."

Klaus just nodded and turned to Stephan, "And you'll be accompanying my sister, Rebekkah."

"Oh, alright, cool," Stephan replied. Stephan did have a little spark for the blonde original, so he was all smiles when Klaus had mentioned that he would be escorting her.

"Now that we're all settled, Caroline has informed me that suit fittings will be at 3:00pm on Tuesday, at Cleveland's, on 11th," Klaus told them, grabbing the door handle and opening the door.

"Is this gonna be an open bar?" Damon asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Damon, as much of a fun guy as you are when you're sober," Klaus sighed, "Your drunken self is less aggravating," Klaus remarked before exiting.

"You're lucky Elena's going!" he shouted from inside.

"I don't consider _that_ to be luck," Klaus laughed as he walked to his car. He would ask Jeremy tomorrow, since he had had enough torture for one day.

*MEANWHILE AT 'JERSEE' A VINTAGE DRESS SHOP*

"You look gorgeous, Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed as Caroline emerged from the fitting room wearing a satin gown with ruching details and no beading. A heart neckline complimented her ample bosom, yet drew more attention to the lace detailing at the bottom.

"I look like a cow!" Caroline groaned, staring at herself in the mirror.

"No you don't!" Elena replied, admiring the dress on her stunning friend.

"You really need to get glasses," Bonnie laughed, standing up to fluff the train of the dress.

"You guys are too kind, but I want it to be perfect!" Caroline whined.

"We wouldn't expect anything less," Elena giggled, snacking on the almonds that were complimentary.

"You've had enough almonds, Elena, they're gonna start making you pay!" laughed Caroline who had been watching Elena eat almost the entire bowl.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you guys," Elena sighed, "Damon and I... are expecting!"

Both Caroline and Bonnie turned to her, faces pale and shocked. Elena burst into laughter and clutched her stomach.

"I'm kidding, god!" she bellowed.

Caroline and Bonnie burst into laughter after finally feeling relieved. Neither of them knew how that could be remotely possible, but Elena was a darn good actress.

"Now, can we please return the attention back to me and this hideous dress?" Caroline smiled.

"It's not hideous, you picked it out and said you loved it!" Bonnie retorted.

"Ugh, but don't you think it makes my hips look wide?" Caroline frowned, pinching her hips.

"I think I know what you need," Elena smirked.

"I don't need any of those almonds, Elena, if there _are_ any left," Caroline grinned.

"Nonono," Elena smiled, then grabbed something off the shelf with her vampire speed, then racing to Caroline and placing a veil on her head, pinning the diamond incrusted clip into her hair and letting the veil's material flow over her shoulders and onto her back.

Caroline was in awe, of her own beauty no doubt, but also the dress itself and how it automatically changed.

"It's beautiful," she cooed.

"_You're_ beautiful," Bonnie smiled.

"This is it! This is the one!" Caroline exclaimed. Every one of the sales ladies were happy at that, having had helped her try on 14 dresses prior to that one, and Elena and Bonnie were exhausted and ready to go celebrate and drink... if Caroline would intake the calories on her acclaimed "Wedding Diet".

***Hours Later***

When Caroline returned home at 11pm, intoxicated and excited for her Wedding day, she found Klaus sitting in the dining room, looking at a Wedding magazine.

"I thought you weren't excited?" Caroline slurred and stumbled into the room. She dropped her heels that she was carrying and they made a loud 'thunk' on the ground.

"Woah, somebody's been busy," he laughed, standing up just in time to catch her from falling.

"I am fine, thank you very much!" she said self righteously.

"Let's get you to bed," he smiled.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Caroline slurred again, laughing at her own joke.

Klaus carried her to the bed and laid her down, tucking her in even though she was still wearing her party dress and loads of makeup. He kissed her on the cheek and turned out the lights, admiring the drunken vixen who lay in his bed.

"What a mess I have gotten myself into," he laughed to himself, leaning against the doorframe.

"The best damn mess in the world!" Caroline shouted, half asleep, but still as witty as ever.

"Goodnight, love," he purred, closing the door and finally hearing her breathing even out and her heartbeat steady.

He sat back down at the dining room table, with a glass of red wine and the magazine, admiring the colors and decor of the various weddings.

"The best damn mess in the world," he repeated to himself, flipping the page and sipping from his glass.

He would fall asleep at the table that night, on a page about finding the right color dress for your skin tone. Caroline wouldn't say a word to anyone when she found him slumped over the magazine in the morning; he _was_ looking forward to this wedding, but the one gift that _she _could give _him_ would be to let him keep his 'bad ass' reputation.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The next morning, the rain poured lightly on the windows as Caroline finished cleaning the mess out of the dining room and depositing Klaus on the sofa. He was still passed out and drunk from the whole bottle of wine he finished on his own. Who knew Klaus was such a light weight?

Caroline tidied up around the house for a solid 2 hours before finally deciding that Klaus had had enough rest.

"I invited Jeremy over," she told him, while shaking his arm and propping him up on a pillow. Klaus rubbed the sleep from his eyes and cracked his back, regaining consciousness as fast as a snail.

"Who?" he yawned.

"Jeremy Gilbert, I saw you wrote him down as one of your groomsmen, and I need you to ask him today before I make plans, okay?" she replied, still cleaning up here and there, as if the Queen of England was coming for a visit.

"Couldn't you just not include April, and then I wouldn't need to find a 4th!" Klaus continued to yawn and stretch.

"April and I have grown close over the past month or so," Caroline explained delicately.

"You just want an even number..." Klaus prodded.

"Fine, but it is what it is, she's nice, and she deserves a good date, so I'm glad you chose Elijah, but sadly that still leaves Bonnie who I'm sure would be more than happy to go with Jer," she retorted.

"Fine, when is baby Gilbert coming?" he asked, finally gaining the strength to stand.

"In about 10 minutes," she replied.

"10 minutes?" Klaus exclaimed.

"Right, I should have given you more time to put on your makeup," she laughed, "Just brush your teeth, put on some clothes and sit, when he gets here you'll ask, have some coffee and then he'll leave." She said it as if it weren't a big deal, as if the almighty original wasn't going to have to ask one of his hunters to be a groomsman.

Klaus hurried to get dressed and brushed his teeth, leaving just enough time to pour himself a cup of coffee before Jeremy knocked on the door, just on time. He took a sip and winced as the taste of coffee and Crest mixed.

"Jeremy!" Caroline smiled, hugging him as he entered the door, "How ya been?"

"Pretty good," he smiled back, "Congrats on the whole wedding thing."

"Thanks," she said sweetly, guiding him into the kitchen where Klaus sat at the table, sipping on his mug.

"Congrats, man," Jeremy said, holding out a hand to shake.

"Thanks, Gilbert," Klaus smiled, setting down his coffee to shake his hand.

"When's the date?" he asked, sitting down across from Klaus.

"That depends on when you agree to my offer," Klaus smirked.

"Oh boy," Jeremy laughed. He took a seat across from Klaus as Caroline poured him a cup of coffee and set it down in front of him on the table.

"Caroline has so graciously informed me," Klaus exaggerated, looking at Caroline who rolled her eyes and dried some dishes, "That you would make a great groomsman, so how about it?"

Jeremy just smiled and tapped his fingers on the wood table, "What's in it for me?" he laughed.

"You get to take Bonnie," Klaus smiled back, playing along.

"Deal," Jeremy replied. Good, officially four groomsmen.

They spent another half hour chatting about his school life, his plans for the future and a little bit about his crush on Bonnie, and finally Klaus was tired and bored and in need of some fresh air.

"Don't forget fittings on Tuesday!" Caroline yelled to Jeremy as he got in his car, then waved to both of them and sped off, back to the Salvatores for a drink as Stephan invited him over for a Super Bowl party. Klaus declined as they knew he would.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Caroline sighed, closing the door and turning to Klaus.

"Not bad at all, now, am I done all my wedding duties?" Klaus smiled.

"I guess so," Caroline kissed him on the cheek, "Oh wait!" she held a finger in the air as she remembered another duty.

Klaus groaned, "What is it?"

"Can you go and get your groomsmen gifts now so I can wrap them and be done? Then you're finished on your end," she replied.

"Fine," he kissed her and left quickly, getting into his car and driving in no particular direction, still contemplating what to buy for his four groomsmen. He didn't even know what they liked. Elijah: he liked nice suits, fine wine, possibly antiques... but Klaus had never bothered to ask. Damon: liked black t-shirts, Elena, a good bourbon and Elena, but alcohol was so over done, he wanted to do this right, actually thank them in a nice way. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted it to be special, although he was in a bit of a hurry. Stephan: he liked brooding, hair gel, white wine, and Jeremy, well was he even old enough to drink? Finally he opted for the alcohol, but he would get them each something different as to be more eloquent.

As he headed towards the liquor store, he passed by Tyler's house coincidently and noticed a black van in his driveway. He hadn't gone back and had completely forgot about Tyler being tied up and compelled. He hadn't needed him yet, but when he passed the house he saw the car which startled him. He immediately expected the police, but he somehow recognized the license plate and decided to pull off and go in.

Once out of the car, he sped to the door, looking through the tinted glass before opening the door and stepping inside. He picked up a scent which he swore he had smelled before and he looked around, not seeing Tyler anywhere, but the rope was left in a pile just inside.

"Well well, if it isn't my big brother," a familiar voice echoed from inside the large den.

Kol walked into view, and for the first time in a long time, Klaus was surprised.

"Kol, it's been so long, where have you been?" he laughed, walking up to him before Kol backed away.

"I wouldn't get so close, dear brother, I'm not in the mood for pleasantries," Kol smiled.

"Where have you placed my werewolf then?" Klaus asked, still smiling at his distant brother.

"Yours? Oh, forgive me, Niklaus, but I believe he's mine now," Kol smirked, "Oh, Tyler!"

Just as he called, Tyler came walking out, bruises all over his body and a collar around his neck.

"So... you've sired him I see," Klaus nodded.

"A little more than that, after a ritual with one of my witch friends, he's more of a slave; doesn't speak, do or even think anything that I don't tell him to."

Klaus could barely speak, this wasn't like his brother. Kol was always the voice of reason, more like Elijah than him, not the silent, evil type.

"So you have your own slave, very well, I was just coming to check up on him, so, have yourself a good day, brother," Klaus said and turned around, his hands shaking slightly. He couldn't believe his brother was acting like this, it was almost scary. He needed to get out of there fast and warn Elijah. The family may need to get back together after all and have an 'original' intervention.

"Not so fast, Klaus," Kol grinned, speeding behind him and grabbing his shoulders lightly, "You just arrived, why not... stay awhile?" Kol said, in a menacing voice that made every hair on Klaus' body stand on end.

"Now, Kol, I-" Klaus started to say before Kol snapped his neck. In his time away, he had gotten a lot stronger, and a lot smarter. Smart enough to realize that all of his downfalls were due to Klaus. Every bad thing that had happened in his life were because of his brother. And he was going to make him pay. He was going to have Tyler kill Caroline, make him feel pain, real deep emotional pain, just like Klaus had made him feel. He wasn't in possession of a white oak stake, so killing him would have to wait, but _her_, now she was going to be an easy one.

"Tyler, drag his body to a chair, tie him up, and grab our guest a drink," Kol smiled at Tyler who just nodded and dragged over a chair and sat Klaus into it as his body slouched. He quickly tied him to it with the rope and headed to the kitchen while Kol stood and watched. Tyler returned with a glass of red wine mixed with several drops of vervain.

"Welcome to your final hours Klaus, I hope that kiss was satisfying enough, because it'll be your last," Kol smiled as he watched the surveillance cameras on his iPad. He watched Caroline changing in her bedroom and ran a finger across the screen as she moved to the kitchen. She didn't know he was watching her, but he was. Lurking in the shadows like death, a perfect metaphor in his mind, because _her_ death was coming very soon. And Klaus would be there, watching every moment of it, with eyes wide open.


End file.
